


Созвездие Шута

by alex_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Команда Вольтрона спасает одну из захваченных планет





	Созвездие Шута

— И в конце концов мы обнаружили в одной из лабораторий вот это.

Коливан кивнул, и двое из Клинков, так и не снявшие масок, бесшумно расступились, открывая вид на продолговатый контейнер. Кит хмыкнул — Пидж сверлила любопытным взглядом эту штуку все то время, что Коливан докладывал об успешной миссии. И как бы ни радовали новости об освобождении Максараша, странный ящик в этот момент волновал всех куда больше. Лэнс еще во время доклада пару раз сунул любопытный нос за спину Ваиза и Гантока, но те невозмутимо закрыли собой обзор. Поэтому сейчас контейнер обступили все, оттеснив даже Коливана.

— Вау! Это какое-то мега-вега-продвинутое изобретение галра?

— Лэнс, отвали, ты все равно не понимаешь ничего! — фыркнула Пидж. — Дайте я посмотрю.

— Что это, Коливан? — в голосе Аллуры звучали одновременно интерес и опасение. — Это опасно?

— Я бы не привез в Замок опасный объект, принцесса, — возможно, Киту показалось, но в обычно бесстрастном тоне Коливана звучало что-то вроде легкой обиды. — Это фрагмент захваченного дроида. Мы сумели расшифровать часть загруженной в его память информации, но часть шифра так и осталась неизвестной. 

— И вы привезли его нам, чтобы Пидж смогла разобраться в этом сама, — понимающе заметил Коран и тоже склонился над пока что закрытым ящиком. 

— Да, — кивнул Коливан, сложив руки на груди. — Это не наш язык, и нам не удалось обработать код так быстро. Клинку Марморы хватит координат захваченных планет. Работы много, а нас мало, мы не можем позволить себе тратить время.

— Мы разберемся с этим, — уверенно пообещала Аллура. Иногда Кит завидовал ее железной вере в команду. Не то чтобы он сам сомневался в друзьях, но несколько месяцев во главе Вольтрона научили его многому. Например, тому, что никто не застрахован от вмешательств извне. Никогда не знаешь, когда и где откроется очередной тоннель в параллельную реальность или свалится волшебная полуразумная комета. 

Или когда Лэнс нажмет что-нибудь не то.

— Ай! — вместе с выкриком раздался электрический треск, и зал на секунду озарило холодным белым светом.

— Эта штука хотела меня убить, — мрачно заявил Лэнс и отступил, разглядывая рукав: теперь на вытертой ткани виднелось темное пятно. Видавшая виды куртка вряд ли протянет больше пары месяцев, особенно с таким хозяином.

— Мы тоже так думали, когда попытались его активировать в первый раз, — возможно, Киту снова показалось, но Ганток еле слышно хмыкнул, а Ваиз почему-то подобрал хвост. — Но остаточный разряд совершенно не опасен и не причиняет боли.

— Болевой порог галра все-таки немного выше, — мягко напомнил Широ. — Хорошо, что Лэнс в порядке.

— Нечего лезть, куда не следует, — заключила Пидж.

— Эй, я, вообще-то, сделал это специально, чтобы ничего не случилось с тобой! — обиделся тот. Кит постарался скрыть улыбку.

— Раз ты в порядке, то вполне можешь заняться делом, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону выхода. Лэнс непонимающе вытянул шею вперед, и Кит, закатив глаза, пояснил: — Расписание тренировок. Сейчас будет твое время. Но если ты не собираешься, я займу зал, все равно ничего не понимаю в технике.

С этими словами он развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Раз, отсчитал он мысленно, два… 

— Нет-нет-нет! — три. — Теперь еще и время забрать у меня пытаешься?

Почему-то это всегда срабатывало с Лэнсом.

— Что значит “теперь еще”? — поинтересовался Кит, когда тот поравнялся с ним в коридоре. — Как будто я хоть что-то у тебя отнимал.

— Как знать, как знать, — туманно отозвался Лэнс, размашисто шагая рядом. — На Синюю посягал с самого начала, на мою репутацию и боевую славу — тоже.

— Как можно посягать на то, чего нет, — пожал плечами Кит, и Лэнс только гордо фыркнул.

— Успокаивай себя, маллет.

— Не беси меня, Лэнс.

— А то что?

— А то уделаю тебя один на один.

Уделывать, впрочем, никого не пришлось. Тревога сработала в ту самую секунду, когда Лэнс уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, а бесконечный коридор Замка окрасило алыми сигнальными огнями.

— Паладины, срочно занять позиции во львах! Отряд истребителей Заркона прямо по курсу! — Коран часто говорил излишне эмоционально, но объявления тревоги удавались ему особенно громко и нервно. А с тех пор, как Аллура стала одним из паладинов, у динамика почти всегда был именно он. 

— Вот же квизнак! — Лэнс рванул с места, хлестнув Кита подолом куртки. — А вдруг это корабли Лотора, а не Заркона?

— Не хотелось бы, — на бегу бросил Кит. — Лотор хуже.

— Лотор все делает хуже, — иногда их мнения все-таки совпадали. 

У капитанского мостика они оказались тогда, когда за остальными уже закрылись створки люков.

— Быстрей, Лэнс, — скомандовал Кит, на ходу скидывая куртку. Если бы в костюмах паладинов можно было ходить круглые сутки, он бы снимал его только в ванной: ничто другое Кит ненавидел так, как попытки за пару тиков влезть в костюм из неопрена, или из чего их там делали. 

Пальцы второпях скользили по креплениям доспеха, и Кит пару раз выругался, задев наручами исцарапанные стены кабины. От долгого спуска в ангар всегда захватывало дух, и первые несколько секунд забрало запотевало так, что Кит ни черта не видел. Замок ощутимо трясло — наверняка Широ и Коран активировали щит, — а может, истребители галра успели нанести первый удар. Оказавшись в кабине Черного, Кит на ходу включил видеосвязь.

— Мы вылетаем. Широ, Клинки Марморы… — монитор тут же вывел показания россыпью разноцветных точек. — Вижу.

— Галра довольно много, но все корабли класса истребитель. Нам пока не удалось засечь крейсер. — Волнение в голосе Широ нервировало.

— Найдем, — пообещал Кит. Черный лев коротко рыкнул, словно соглашаясь, и вся кабина завибрировала. По спине пробежались мурашки, то ли от волнения, то ли от нетерпения, и ворота плавно заскользили в стороны, открывая путь в бесконечный мрачный космос. 

— Вперед!

— Йе-е-е! — Лэнс выкрикнул так, будто летел не в бой, а на вечеринку, и Кит потянул штурвал от себя. Лев оттолкнулся лапами и выпрыгнул — прямо навстречу лазерному лучу.

Не задев обшивку Черного, луч столкнулся с защитным барьером Замка и распался на миллион искр. Впереди взрыв окрасил космос красным, и истребитель потерял управление .

— Спасибо, Ханк, — сказал Кит и повел льва вдоль линии огня, с трудом уворачиваясь от лазеров. — Пидж, Ханк, на два часа все ваши, я полечу вперед.

— Как скажешь, — Ханк отключил видеосвязь, и Желтый лев тут же открыл огонь по правому флангу.

Обстрел с фронта все никак не прекращался. Выстрел из пасти разорвал паливший по льву корабль на куски, и взрывом на секунду ослепило даже самого Кита.

— Вау, полегче, дружище, — прошептал он себе под нос и вынырнул из клубов дыма. Хвост походя снес несколько орудий врага, сигналы радаров гасли на мониторе и вспыхивали заново — галра появлялись бесконечным потоком. 

Кит дотянулся до панели управления и не глядя активировал режим клинка. Огромное лезвие засверкало неоново-голубым светом, и Лев понесся в самую гущу. Взрыв, еще один, и еще, обломки крыльев задевали корпус и как в замедленной съемке парили вокруг металлическими хлопьями.

— Эй, так нечестно! — голос Лэнса в динамике словно вывел из оцепенения. — Мне тоже оставь!

— Тогда не зевай, — ухмыльнулся Кит и надавил на рычаг, ускоряясь. В бок ударило лазером, но лев только взревел и с разворота вспорол обшивку истребителя. — Есть!

— Сам не зевай! — возмутился Лэнс. Несколько кораблей с его фланга пылали как огромный костер. — Вот это пушка у тебя, красотка!

Красная молнией устремилась вперед, удачно уворачиваясь от всех лазеров. Неплохо.

— Мы обнаружили, откуда они берутся! — взволнованно сообщил Коран. — Нам удалось засечь крейсер, и новости отвратительные.

— Где он? — Кит бросил взгляд на карту. Никаких следов большого корабля так и не появилось. — Скажи, где, и мы разнесем его.

— Похоже, галра сумели воспроизвести изобретение Пидж или сделали что-то похожее, — напряженным тоном добавил Широ.

— Мантия-невидимка?! — ужаснулся Ханк. — Нет, нет, нет, не может быть, как так?

— К сожалению, я не успела запатентовать свое изобретение, — саркастично вставила Пидж и тут же выругалась вполголоса. Еще один вражеский корабль пропал с радаров. — Теперь понятно, откуда они лезут!

— Почему его не засекли сразу? — Черный лев с усилием рассек обшивку очередного истребителя. — Нам нужно что-то с ним сделать, их слишком много!

— Возможно, они окружили крейсер особым магнитным полем, я не знаю! — донесся издалека голос Аллуры. — Широ, Коран, вы можете выстрелить вслепую по этим координатам? Может, невидимый барьер можно сломать?

— Можно попробовать, — Широ выключил видеосвязь. — Кит, Черный лев может атаковать вместе с Замком.

— Есть, сэр, — истребители окружали Черного как стая диких собак. Кит стиснул зубы и потянул рычаги, набирая скорость. Лезвие, вновь вспыхнувшее ярким неоновым пламенем, зацепило еще один корабль.

— Крейсер предположительно на одиннадцать часов.

— Отлично, — еще один взрыв. — Лэнс, уводи на себя левый фланг. Ханк, Пидж, ваш правый, нам нужно расчистить пространство.

— Как скажешь, лидер, — Красная в бешеном темпе рванула навстречу лазерам, привлекая внимание. Что-что, а в этом Лэнс был просто мастер.

— Отлично, Кит! — вновь заговорил Коран. — Слушай нашу команду и на счет три открывай огонь. Мы постараемся не попасть в тебя.

— Уж пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Кит, пытаясь оставаться на позиции под обстрелом.

Черный зарычал, а подлокотник больно впечатался в ребра. Справа атаковали сразу два истребителя, и в динамике зазвучал виноватый голос Ханка:

— Прости, приятель, упустил парочку.

Огонь хвостовой пушки разделался с обоими в считанные секунды, Кит потянул штурвал, и лев, оттолкнувшись лапами, отлетел назад. Совсем рядом Красная вместе с Лэнсом поджарили очередной истребитель, но, похоже, они не заметили другой, появившийся из клубов дыма. Кит подался чуть вперед, и его лев когтями вцепился в фюзеляж — вражеский корабль, потеряв управление, отлетел в сторону и столкнулся со встречным.

— Не благодари, — хмыкнул Кит: в динамике послышались выдох и тихая ругань Лэнса. — Коран, Широ, возвращаюсь на позицию.

— Отлично! Готовься открыть огонь по нашему сигналу.

Черный послушно выровнялся и вывел на монитор прицел. 

— Раз!

По спине снова пробежали мурашки — тело будто слилось с огромным черным корпусом льва, и ощущение силы пугало и в то же время вызывало восторг.

— Два! — Кит зажмурился и на мгновение увидел космос и отряды истребителей за пределами кабины. Глазами льва все казалось меньше, чем обычно.

— Три. Давай!

Кит открыл глаза, и одновременно — огонь.

***

— Не буду врать, но я рад, что они сбежали, — поделился Ханк, усаживаясь рядом. Жесткий диван тут же немного просел.

— Это выглядело очень странно, — задумчиво протянула Аллура. — Хотя то, что они бросили часть своих кораблей, не удивляет. Это…

Она не договорила — створы входного шлюза разъехались с негромким скрежетом, и в зал вошли Коран и Широ в сопровождении Клинков Марморы, на этот раз вшестером и без масок. Вид у Коливана и остальных был усталый, и Кит вспомнил их доклад о недавней операции на Максараше.

— Невидимый барьер, — с порога начал Коливан. — И мы понятия не имеем, как они научились его создавать.

— Это было похоже… — Пидж потерла подбородок, — похоже на проверку.

— А? — Ханк вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Галра появились из ниоткуда, но так, будто знали, где мы. И как только мы попытались открыть огонь, они совершили скачок, — продолжила Пидж. — Вам не кажется, что это было что-то вроде…

— Тест-драйва? — понимающе закончил Широ. — Сумеем ли мы найти их под невидимым щитом.

— Но как они выследили нас? — нахмурилась Аллура.

— Нечто подобное уже было раньше, — напомнил Кит. — Нас могут выслеживать по Черному льву?

— Ваша связь довольно крепкая, — возразил Широ, и Кит отвел взгляд. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. — Вряд ли поэтому.

— К тому же, мы до сих пор не знаем точно, с кем имели дело, — Коран, отбросив привычную веселость, задумчиво подкрутил усы. — Очевидно, что Заркон и Лотор не работают сообща.

— Пока что, — напомнила Аллура. — С тех пор, как Лотор создал из кометы корабль, мы ничего не слышали о нем.

Все замолкли, переваривая случившееся. Голова шла кругом, Кит страшно не любил теряться в догадках — того года в пустыне в попытках разобраться, что за чертовщина творится вокруг, ему вполне хватало.

— Ребята, у меня тут есть одна мысль, — нарушил тишину Ханк, и остальные выжидающе подняли на него глаза. Тот, подняв ладони в защитном жесте, нервно улыбнулся. — Вы же не подумали, что это касается корабля-невидимки? 

Аллура тут же поникла.

— Я просто хотел предложить хорошенько поесть, — сказал Ханк. — Во-первых, после боя необходимо поесть. Во-вторых, думать на голодный желудок вредно.

— Знаешь, ты совершенно прав, — Широ улыбнулся, расправляя плечи, и обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, полным энтузиазма. Как будто кто-то на этом корабле, кроме самих алтеанцев, любил зеленую жижу, которую они упорно выдавали за еду. — Сейчас это самое разумное, что мы можем сделать.

— Мы, в таком случае… — начал было Коливан, но Ханк прервал его, строго посмотрев снизу вверх.

— Отказ от еды — дурной тон. Вы же не собираетесь?

Клинки в замешательстве переглянулись, но Кит заметил несколько неуверенных, почти неразличимых на хмурых лицах улыбок. Если Коливан успел хоть немного привыкнуть к заметно потеплевшему к ним отношению, то его подчиненные, похоже, еще не успели, особенно те, кто попал в Замок впервые.

— Ханк прав, — слова Аллуры больше напоминали вопрос, чем утверждение, но мгновение спустя к ней вернулась привычная уверенность. Она откашлялась и шагнула вперед. — Идемте.

— Давным-давно, еще в Гарнизоне, я читала про традиции древних, — Пидж, едва все поднялись с мест, проскользнула под локтем Гантока, не пригибая головы. — Древних землян, — пояснила она. — Так вот, они верили, что совместная трапеза окончательно примиряет врагов. Ты просто не имел право пойти войной на того, с кем разделил хлеб.

— Любопытная теория! — Коран с интересом взглянул на нее. — Напоминает обычаи к’хмерлингов. Правда, они питаются камнями, что всегда затрудняло дипломатические миссии. Но сама идея не лишена смысла.

— Да, только у нас вместо хлеба зеленая дрянь. Не уверена, что это считается за хлеб даже абстрактно, — сухо закончила Пидж. — Интересно, что едят галра? Какая у вас пища?

Ваиз, самый молодой из отряда, задумчиво почесал лохматое ухо.

— Вообще, у галра вкусная кухня. А у нас… Какая получится? — пожал он плечами.

— Иногда даже вкусная, — мечтательно протянул кто-то, по отряду прокатился вздох. — По праздникам.

— А праздники когда? — с сочувствием спросил Ханк. 

— Раз в дека-фиб, в честь формирования ордена.

Кит, следуя за всеми, боковым зрением заметил свое отражение в одной из хромированных поверхностей — губы почему-то сами собой растянулись в дурацкой улыбке, хотя особых поводов для радости не было. Он задержался, чтобы набрать защитный код замка, но в последний момент заметил Лэнса — тот заметно отстал и вышел последним.

— Эй, хотел запереть меня? — в шутку обиделся он, и Кит только покачал головой. Странно, что Лэнс сумел удержать свой длинный язык за зубами во время собрания. Обычно после них у Кита в голове то и дело всплывали нелепые выражения, которые Лэнс, видимо, с легкостью сочинял на ходу. “Мега-вега” — серьезно? 

Кит внимательно посмотрел на высокую фигуру впереди — Лэнс обогнал его на пару шагов, но так и не поравнялся со всеми. Правый карман куртки отрывался по шву, и Кит впервые задумался, сколько времени прошло на Земле с момента их исчезновения. В их первую встречу легкая парка была цвета хаки, но сейчас, глядя на линялую от бесконечных стирок ткань, в это верилось с трудом — прошло пугающе много времени. Должно быть, Лэнс чертовски скучал по родным. Кит бы на его месте так и поступал бы — если бы у него было, кого вспоминать с теплом и тоской.

— Эй, Лэнс, — негромко позвал он, догоняя.

— Чего тебе? — прозвучало непривычно вяло.

— Ты в порядке?

Лэнс с неподдельным удивлением вскинул бровь.

— Да? — не слишком уверенно ответил он, но тут же кашлянул и решительно закивал. — Да, конечно. Не дождешься.

— Чего не дождусь? — уточнил Кит, но Лэнс только отмахнулся.

— Ничего.

Кит отвернулся, стараясь смотреть прямо, но, стоило скосить глаза в сторону, как большой рот Лэнса растянулся в нахальной широкой ухмылке, будто приклеенной к лицу. Кит промолчал, усмехаясь в ответ. Интуиция редко подводила, что-то определенно случилось, вот только он никак не мог понять, что.

Со времен сомнительно успешного дипломатического обеда за столом никогда еще не собиралось так много народу. И так много галра: раньше Кит насчитывал полтора, включая себя, так что шестеро Клинков сходили за целую толпу. Первые несколько минут стояла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только звоном ложек. Кто-то стучал громче остальных, и Кит исподлобья окинул сидящих взглядом. Как оказалось, не он один — все то и дело осторожно поглядывали в сторону Аллуры, пока та не выпрямилась и не приняла достойный принцессы вид, прочистив горло. Стук ложек заметно стих.

— Ну что, сильно ваша еда отличается от нашей? — наконец-то Пидж завязала разговор, и неловкость начала потихоньку исчезать. — Вернее, от того, что нам приходится называть едой.

— У нашей, это… — Коливан промокнул уголок рта когтистым пальцем и задумался. — У нашей есть вкус.

— Это ее главный недостаток, — негромко пробормотал Ваиз, и все Клинки, кроме Коливана, печально закивали в знак согласия.

— Черт, я думал, это была шутка, — Ханк покачал головой.

— Было бы интересно попробовать, — заметила Пидж. — Захватите в следующий раз порцию, пусть Ханк съест. А то сведения Корана, мягко говоря, устарели, у него записано, что галра питаются мясом слабейших сородичей.

— Это племя каннибалов существовало на Дайбазале задолго до… — Коливан мрачно покосился на Корана. — В общем, очень давно, в древние века.

Кит прислушался. По большому счету, он не знал о галра и их традициях ничего и даже название давно мертвой планеты впервые услышал пару недель назад. Стоило расспросить Клинков о чем-то таком, если будет время. Он отвлекся и очнулся от раздумий только тогда, когда по столу прокатился легкий смех — кажется, он пропустил какую-то шутку.

Кит обернулся к сидящему справа Лэнсу и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот молча ковырял ложкой свой обед, но заметив на себе взгляд, широко ухмыльнулся.

— Что-то не так? — со странным вызовом поинтересовался он. — Не щелкай клювом, маллет, не то твою порцию съедят голодные Клинки. Или я, — Лэнс приосанился и отвернулся к своей тарелке — практически полной.

Паршивый из него получился бы актер.

***

Комната отдыха шумела на разные голоса. Едва Кит переступил порог, как стал свидетелем бурного спора.

— Как это — на детали? — возмущалась Пидж. — Мы еще не видели дроидов не военного класса, Ханк! Разберешь и соберешь обратно какой-нибудь кухонный комбайн, еще чего.

— Во-первых, ты сомневаешься во мне, — насупился Ханк. — Во-вторых, мы извлекли все карты памяти. Там больше ничего нет.

— Как насчет компромисса? — Широ с легким беспокойством посмотрел на обоих, и те замолчали. — Пидж еще раз проверит содержимое дроида. А потом делай с ним, что хочешь, хоть миксер, хоть ракетную установку. Идет?

Ханк терпеливо выдохнул.

Кит дождался, пока спор сойдет на нет, и подал голос:

— А где Лэнс?

Он думал найти его вместе со всеми, как это часто бывало, но не в этот раз.

— Он давно ушел к себе, — пожала плечами Пидж. — Вареный какой-то.

— Сказал, что устал на тренировке, — добавил Широ. — Ничего не случилось?

— Нет, — ответил Кит. — На Красной новая царапина, меня это бесит.

Широ с сомнением хмыкнул.

— Не сказать, что ты летал на ней с холодной головой, — поддразнил он. — Не ругайтесь только.

Кит кивнул и вышел.

Лэнс не отозвался ни на стук, ни на голос, и Кит уже решил, что тот и правда спит, когда по пустынному коридору разнеслось эхо чьих-то шагов. Из-за поворота показался Лэнс в больших наушниках, которые он тут же стянул на шею, едва завидев Кита.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивленно спросил он и спрятал руки в карманы.

— Можно зайти? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Кит. 

Лэнс растерянно повел плечами, будто его застали врасплох, но все-таки кивнул.

— Конечно.

Свет зажегся, и Кит впервые увидел эту комнату, не мельком, стоя в дверях, а изнутри. Почему-то обстановка удивляла, не то чтобы он раньше пытался представить себе быт Лэнса в деталях, но ждал от него чего-то более уютного — хотя бы пары безделиц из магазинчика земных сувениров в космическом молле. С другой стороны, откуда бы им взяться — ни у кого из паладинов не водилось ни единого гэка, да и Аллура с Кораном за десять тысяч лет успели обанкротиться, сами того не ведая. Кит даже ни разу не держал монеты в руках.

— Кхм, — покашливание Лэнса вернуло его к действительности. — Ты просто на экскурсию заглянул, или что-то стряслось?

Он переступил с ноги на ногу и неловко покачнулся, оступившись.

— Зачем ты соврал, что пошел на тренировку? Я был в это время в зале. 

— Да какая разница, что я сказал? — нахмурился Лэнс. — Ты, конечно, лидер команды и все такое, но отчитываться я не обязан.

— Эй, стоп! — Кит вскинул руки, показывая открытые ладони. — Я не ссориться пришел, вообще-то. Хотел спросить, что все-таки случилось.

— О чем ты? — Лэнс изобразил искреннее непонимание, но Кит слишком хорошо его узнал за это время, чтобы поверить.

— Слишком много молчишь? — пожал плечами Кит и, не услышав ничего в ответ, продолжил: — Если что-то беспокоит, выкладывай. Вроде бы, мы теперь иногда говорим по душам, нет?

— Я не очень хочу об этом говорить.

Лэнс закусил губу, а брови трагично сошлись на переносице. Кит молча выдержал его упрямый взгляд, пока тот не отвел глаза, длинно выдыхая. Кажется, кто-то просто отчаянно хотел выговориться.

— Ладно, — Кит сделал шаг к выходу. — Не хочешь как хочешь.

Лэнс за спиной шумно задышал, и через секунду Кит почувствовал, как длинные цепкие пальцы ухватили его за локоть

— Стой, подожди!

— Да?

Лэнс тут же отпустил его и теперь стоял, закинув руки за голову. Его короткие волосы тут же встопорщились во все стороны.

— Спасибо, чувак. Забыл сказать.

— За что это вдруг? — Кит попытался вспомнить, что такого благородного успел совершить, но не смог.

— Ну, во-первых, что пришел, это довольно мило с твоей стороны и очень неожиданно, — в голосе звучала напускная веселость, и Кит неуютно поежился. — Хороший лидер, команда в порядке, и все такое. Хей-хей, отличная работа, так держать!

Кит все-таки улыбнулся, и Лэнс — тоже, на этот раз вполне искренне, хотя вид все равно был необъяснимо грустный, будто тот знал что-то такое, о чем Кит и не догадывался.

— Я ценю, — отозвался он и подошел поближе. — А во-вторых?

— Что?.. А! — легкая улыбка снова исчезла. — Во-вторых, за то, что спас сегодня. Ну, во время атаки. 

— Не за что, — с каких это пор у паладинов повелось благодарить за спасенный в бою зад, Кит не припоминал. — Но ведь это же обычное дело? Меня прикрыл Ханк, я — тебя, и так далее. Разве нет?

Лэнс смешно наморщил нос и спокойно сказал:

— Слушай, это все глупости. Тебе сказали “спасибо”, ты отвечаешь “пожалуйста”, и все. Обычно это работает так. Могу забрать свои слова обратно, хочешь? — невесело пошутил он.

— Лэнс, — Кит сел на застеленную кровать и похлопал рядом с собой ладонью. — Это все как-то связано с тем разговором?

Тот, помедлив, сел на почтительном расстоянии и уставился на свои вытянутые вперед ноги.

— С каким именно?

— Про математику, — напомнил Кит. — Про лишних паладинов и все такое прочее. Я почему-то уверен, что связано.

— Чувак, даже если и так, то… — Лэнс подтянул ноги ближе и оперся локтями на колени. — Ладно, хорошо, хорошо! Не так-то просто не думать о белой обезьяне, вот что. Математику оставить Пидж, окей, а тебе, получается, все сражения? Просто, ты ведь все время это делаешь, уже даже сам не замечаешь.

— Что? — опешил Кит. — Что я делаю-то?

— Прикрываешь мне тыл, спасаешь во время обстрела. Я тоже стараюсь, не очень-то весело быть бесполезным балластом, но не всем дано, знаешь ли. Я все пытаюсь понять, почему не могу не впилиться в скалу, в астероид, в истребитель — и не понимаю. Оно как-то само? — Лэнс опустил голову, и Кит видел только бьющуюся на шее жилку. — Это очень раздражает.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о всякой ерунде, — начал он, но Лэнс помотал головой, прерывая.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, что все не так, и что это мелочи, и надо просто работать в том же духе, и тому подобное. И ты прав, само собой. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что это за глупости? Понимаю, конечно, вот и молчу. Просто иногда не получается не вспоминать об этом, вот как сегодня. Думаешь, что сейчас будешь героем и всем поможешь, а в итоге ты облажался, и все помогли тебе. Все. Вот что ты хотел узнать. А теперь лучше забудь обо всем этом, потому что я, вообще-то, уже жалею, что не выгнал тебя сразу, — Лэнс резко выпрямился и попытался закончить все на шутливой ноте.

Он выжидающе посмотрел на Кита, словно ждал, что тот уйдет прямо сейчас, но уходить так просто он не собирался.

— Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как тебя жалеть, — начал он, и Лэнс неловко поник, явно стыдясь своих слабостей. — Просто хочу напомнить, что если бы не твоя меткость, я был бы уже покойником. Причем несколько раз. Так что я задолжал тебе как минимум пару благодарностей.

Лэнс тут же вспыхнул и сердито отвернулся.

— Я не это имел в виду, просто пытался быть с тобой вежливым, маллет, — буркнул он.

— И раз надо вести подсчет, кто чей зад прикрыл, то, пожалуй, начну с завтрашнего дня. 

Лэнс тихо хмыкнул. 

— А если серьезно, — Кит пересел чуть ближе, — то постарайся не выдумывать проблем. Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты взял про эту бесполезность и прочую ерунду. Мы же команда.

— Угу, — кивнул тот, все так же не глядя на Кита.

— Как там было-то? Я говорю “Воль”, — он толкнул Лэнса локтем в тощий бок. — А ты говоришь…

Лэнс тихо засмеялся.

— Вольтрон?

Кит удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Мы поработаем над этим.

Теперь Лэнс засмеялся в голос и запоздало толкнул плечом в ответ.

— Спасибо, чувак. — Он прищурился и добавил: — То, что ты выучил мою же шутку, ценю особенно.

— Иди к черту, — Кит поднялся с кровати и посмотрел сверху вниз. — Спокойной ночи, придурок. Не перегрей мозги, пока думаешь, — и вышел в коридор, не оглядываясь.

Он вдруг почувствовал, насколько устал за этот бесконечно долгий день.

***

Пидж вышла к завтраку последней, когда Широ всерьез собирался сходить и проведать, не случилось ли с ней чего.

— Наверняка всю ночь сидела в обнимку с тем дроидом, — сказал Лэнс. — И теперь спишь за столом.

— Не все же как ты, — зевнула Пидж, лицо у нее было крайне довольное. — Маски-наушники и прочая дребедень.

— Маски? — удивился Кит. Он прекрасно помнил Лэнса с тюрбаном из полотенца на голове и с лицом, перемазанным в чем-то, смутно напоминающим то, что сейчас лежало у них в мисках.

— Повязка на глаза, так лучше спится, — невозмутимо отозвался Лэнс. — Рекомендую.

Выглядел он и правда свежо и бодро, не то что вчера. Если у Кита и правда получилось поддержать кого-то, стоило порадоваться.

— Если что, она прилагается к набору паладина, — подсказал сидящий напротив Ханк. — Вместе с пижамой и тапочками.

— Набор паладина? — Кит решил, что ослышался.

— Приятель, только не говори мне, что ты не знал, — Лэнс даже отложил ложку. — В чем же ты спишь?

— Давайте лучше послушаем Пидж, — Кит демонстративно уставился в тарелку. Почему-то он чувствовал себя очень глупо. Ему казалось, что все, попавшие в Замок, обходились обычной одеждой и сменными форменными костюмами — как он сам.

— Наконец-то кто-то спросил, — удовлетворенно кивнула Пидж. — Меньше всего хочется обсуждать ваши бытовые привычки за столом.

— Мы все внимание, — поддержал Широ с набитым ртом. — Ты что-нибудь выяснила?

Пидж отставила миску и выудила из кармана шортов листок бумаги — наверное, прихваченный еще с Земли, потому что Кит не видел ничего подобного уже много месяцев.

— Здесь несколько пометок, остальное лучше показывать на мониторах, — она поправила очки и сверилась с записями. — Правда, то, что удалось расшифровать, выглядит очень странно.

— Например? — Аллура, до этого молчавшая, поднялась с места и заглянула в записи. — Ничего не понимаю. Люди так странно пишут!

Кит припомнил алтеанские закорючки и хмыкнул. Ну-ну.

— Если все доели, то пойдем в зал, — Лэнс подхватил миску и, жуя на ходу, первым пошел на выход.

Мониторы мерцали, так и не выключенные с ночи — если Пидж и спала, то разве что в кресле и самую малость.

— Смотрите, — она пролистала несколько страниц виртуальных записей и вывела на экран набор каких-то неясных символов. — Это фрагмент, который удалось расшифровать Клинкам Марморы.

— О-о, — со знанием дела протянул Лэнс. — Хрень какая-то.

— Сам ты хрень, — буркнула Пидж. — Здесь список из нескольких планет, с двух из них был перехвачен сигнал SOS. 

— Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, — над ухом снова раздался тот же голос, а затем сопение — Лэнс доедал завтрак. — Что? Я ничего не сказал, — тихонько возмутился он, когда Кит обернулся на него, но больше встревать не стал.

— То есть, эти сигналы просто-напросто заглушили, — уточнил Широ. — Конечно, сейчас почти любая планета так или иначе захвачена галра, но немного конкретики нам не помешало бы.

— Вот эти планеты, — Пидж ткнула пальцем в виртуальную клавиатуру, и непонятные символы за три с половиной тика преобразовались в английские и алтеанские названия. — Довольно странный набор. Я так и не поняла, чем они могут быть связаны.

Коран прищурился, мгновенно преображаясь — всякий раз в моменты, когда в нем просыпался азарт, он казался лет на десять моложе. 

— Детрит и Санкофа находятся примерно в одном квадранте галактики. А вот Мезей и Эйсейль соответственно в двух совершенно других. Более того, если память мне не изменяет, Санкофа вообще необитаемая планета. Сигнала с Эйсейля не было, но он есть в списке. Странное дело.

— Коливан после операции на Максараше собирался вести Клинки Марморы на Мейзей, вчера мы были не так уж далеко от него. — Аллура нахмурилась. — Если что-то пойдет не так, они свяжутся с нами.

— Это замечательно, — согласился Широ. — Но Пидж говорила о каких-то странностях в шифре?

— Да, — она свернула страницу и вывела на дисплей следующую. — Смотрите.

Кит подошел поближе, пытаясь разглядеть что-то из-за плеча Ханка. Мгновение спустя над ухом задышали, и он резко обернулся.

— Ой, — Лэнс, все еще с тарелкой в руках, тоже потянулся вперед и теперь тер щеку. — Когда-нибудь я обстригу твои хвосты, — шепотом пригрозил он, но улыбка выглядела удивительно доброй. И странной.

Кит закатил глаза и отвернулся, на этот раз стараясь не задеть волосами. Над монитором Пидж возникло сияние, постепенно приобретая форму.

— Это какое-то растение? — удивился Ханк. — Что оно тут делает?

— Вот именно, — Пидж покачала головой, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — При чем тут оно?

Голографическая объемная модель и правда напоминала то ли комок водорослей, то ли шар перекати-поле, вроде тех, что с сухим шорохом гонял ветер там, по далекой земной пустыне. От воспоминаний необъяснимо кольнуло, и Кит встряхнул головой. Не может быть, он просто физически не мог скучать по тому месту. Над ухом возмущенно засопели.

— Точно обстригу, — под нос пробормотал Лэнс.

— Может быть, это специи, а? — предположил Ханк. — Нет, ну а что? Вдруг это просто рецепт. Могут же у галра быть рецепты?

— Могут, — согласился Лэнс. — Но я печенкой чую, что не в этот раз. Коран, ты не в курсе, что это за трава?

— Напоминает обыкновенный тареузинский мох, ллюсарию, — недоуменно откликнулся он. — В народной медицине его использовали для лечения дыхательных путей, в Замке, возможно, даже сохранилась настойка ллюсарии от кашля. Чем она могла заинтересовать галра?

— Ничем, если только у них не эпидемия бронхита, что вряд ли, — расстроенно согласилась Пидж. — Я нашла немного информации про этот мох, но в нем нет ничего, кроме каких-то элементов, влияющих на слизистую. 

— Космический эвкалипт, — вставил Лэнс. — Фигня какая-то.

— Да, особенно если учесть, что согласно базе данных, он растет практически по всей галактике.

— И больше ничего нет? — спросил Широ. Вид у него был, как и у всех, озадаченный.

— Не-а.

Аллура нарушила молчание первой, заговорив чуть севшим голосом:

— Значит, мы воспользуемся этой информацией и отправимся на одну из этих планет. Остается установить точные координаты. Предлагаю заняться Детритом и Санкофой, они не так далеко друг от друга. Если с Санкофы был сигнал о помощи, теперь на ней кто-то живет, мы могли бы разведать.

— Это имеет смысл, — согласился Широ, взглянув на нее с непонятным беспокойством, и все наконец отступили от кресла Пидж.

Кит споткнулся обо что-то и едва не упал, чертыхаясь.

— Ты мне все кроссовки оттоптал, — заявил Лэнс, но подхватил под локоть, помогая удержать равновесие.

— Если б ты не торчал сзади как приклеенный, то я б на тебя не наступил, — возразил Кит, и Лэнс, как ни странно, не стал спорить, только открыл рот и, как рыба, тут же закрыл его.

— И вовсе не приклеенный, — пробормотал он и быстрым шагом направился обратно в столовую, размахивая пустой миской.

— Что это с ним? — удивился Ханк. — Вы даже вроде бы не поцапались.

— Не знаю.

Кит развел руками и подошел к своему креслу. 

— Ну, что ж, раз никто не возражает, держим курс на Детрит и Санкофу? — спросил Широ и облокотился о приборную панель.

— Все отлично. Но у меня вопрос, — Ханк на всякий случай помахал ладонью. — Я могу забрать дроида?

— Эта груда металла — твоя, — улыбнулась Пидж, не отрываясь от своих исследований. — Разделяй и властвуй, чувак.

Ханк просиял и вышел вслед за Лэнсом

***

Эхо собственных шагов отскакивало от стен и неслось вперед — передвигаться в доспехе тише просто не получалось. Кит вошел в зал управления и растерянно обвел взглядом собравшихся.

— Что-то случилось? — Широ и Коран одновременно отвлеклись от изучения карты и обернулись на голос. — Почему мы никуда не летим?

Технически, Замок шел по заданному курсу, но Кит имел в виду вовсе не это.

— Аллура плохо себя чувствует, — вид у Корана был совсем грустный. — Пока ей не станет лучше, мы никуда не полетим.

Такое уже случалось однажды, но тогда Аллура истратила все силы на спасение целой планеты. Что такого могло случиться за полчаса, Кит не представлял.

— М-м, — Кит запнулся. — Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— Мы попытались ввести координаты Санкофы, но за столько лет карты, похоже, совсем устарели, так что перемещение сорвалось. На второй попытке Аллуре и стало плохо, похоже на вашу земную простуду.

— Теперь вспоминаю, что она немного кашляла еще вчера, — заметил Широ.

Кит запоздало понял, что тоже заметил это, но не придал никакого значения.

— Кто же знал, что настойка ллюсарии пригодится так скоро, — Коран сложил руки за спиной. — Надеюсь, несколько часов сна, и принцессе станет лучше.

— Значит, остается только ждать.

В ожидании прошло уже полдня. Кит успел пройти тренировку, принять душ и обсохнуть, а никаких новостей про перелет не появилось. Аллура спала, мыши сменялись на посту у ее подушки и сновали по Замку, путаясь под ногами, а Широ наконец нашел время, чтобы расспросить Корана об алтеанской письменности. Кит был практически уверен, что в скором времени все вернется на круги своя, и Широ за штурвалом Черного льва не понадобятся эти каракули, но пока что все шло своим чередом.

Кит скрестил ноги и поудобней устроился на жесткой кровати. Не так давно он точно так же смотрел на начищенный до блеска нож и понятия не имел, кто он и откуда. И уж никак не ждал, что совсем скоро возглавит команду. Первое время сама мысль об этом вызывала панику и страх, но время и правда притупляло все эмоции — однажды Кит просто снова начал засыпать, не прокручивая в голове каждый допущенный днем промах. Возвращение Широ исправило многое — и многое запутало. И как бы Киту ни хотелось вернуть всю эту непрошенную ответственность обратно тому, кому от природы удавалось с ней справиться в разы лучше, в глубине души он просто не мог себе соврать — ему не хотелось менять кабину пилота на зал командования.

Кит убрал кинжал в ножны, уже не пряча под тряпичные ленты, и вытянулся на кровати во весь рост. Черт возьми, а понять Лэнса оказалось не так-то трудно — с его простой математикой и с какой-то глубокой тоской в глазах.

“Я — Лэнс. Ты что, забыл? Мы были соперниками в Гарнизоне, Лэнс и Кит, плечо к плечу,” — слова всплыли в памяти сами собой, четкие, будто сказанные вчера. Нет, Кит не забыл тогда, он попросту не знал про это несуществующее состязание между ними, как не знал ничего о том нескладном пилоте грузовых судов из параллельного потока. 

А тот ведь обожал полеты, почему-то Кит никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, и если ему самому было тошно от мысли покинуть кресло пилота, то как же чувствовал себя Лэнс. Может, поэтому и пришел тогда? Пару месяцев назад на вопрос о том, как описать Лэнса в три счета, Кит ответил бы: несмешные шутки, неудачные подкаты ко всем подряд и неуместная самоуверенность. Сейчас же последний пункт…

Кит едва не подскочил от стука в дверь и спустил ноги с кровати.

— Да?

— Привет, не спишь? — дежурно спросил Лэнс, заглядывая в проем. Надо же, легок на помине.

— Входи, — Кит поднялся с места. Сапоги неприятно скрипнули в тишине, и Лэнс, бросив на них мимолетный взгляд, улыбнулся широко и даже немного смущенно.

— Чувак, я тут по поводу того, о чем мы говорили утром.

— Утром? — непонимающе переспросил Кит, прокручивая в голове события. — А. Ты пришел меня обстричь? — он скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. Далась же Лэнсу его прическа.

— Нет, конечно, делать мне нечего! — фыркнул тот, гордо вскинув острый подбородок, но тут же снова изобразил смирение и скромность. — Набор паладина, забыл?

Ах, это.

— И? Я понятия не имею, как он выглядит, — зачем-то начал оправдываться Кит, но, почувствовав укол раздражения, тут же замолчал. — К чему ты это?

— Ни к чему, я просто тут подумал, — зачастил Лэнс. — Все равно ты не пользуешься им, и раз уж ты отдал мне свой баярд, то, может, отдашь и тапочки?

— А твои… — от неожиданности Кит совершенно растерялся. — Твои, что ли, забрала Аллура?

Боже, какая глупость. 

— Что? — Лэнс посмотрел на него так, будто это было последнее, до чего можно додуматься. — Ты что, дурак, что ли? — он оскорбленно цокнул языком, но снова сбавил тон. — Мои уже рвутся, и их не спасти. Алтеанцы делали качественно в основном робольвов, не в обиду принцессе и Корану.

Кит окинул его взглядом и не смог сдержать смешка.

— Черт с тобой, бери, — пожал он плечами. 

— Серьезно? — оживился Лэнс. — Спасибо, дружище!

— Вот только я не в курсе, где лежит этот твой набор, — признался Кит и для убедительности обвел жестом комнату. В ней и шкафов-то не наблюдалось, не то что тапочек.

— Ну, это-то как раз я знаю, — заверил Лэнс и вдруг сделал шаг вперед, зачем-то осторожно взяв Кита за плечи. Ладони жгли теплом даже через футболку. — Отойди, — подсказал он, и Кит поспешно отошел на шаг в сторону. На два. Три.

Тем временем Лэнс опустился на колени перед кроватью и зашарил по уходящей в пол боковой панели. Пару тиков спустя у изголовья вспыхнула ярко-голубая лампочка, о существовании которой Кит даже не подозревал, и кровать медленно приподнялась вверх, будто крышка сундука. 

— Вуаля! — довольный собой Лэнс поднял лицо вверх. — Лэнси Лэнс открывает новые горизонты живущим в прошлом веке. Не благодари.

Кит присел на корточки и заглянул внутрь. Все это долгое время он пребывал в блаженном неведении, что спит, как дракон, поверх клада: под койкой оказались ворох красных тряпок, какое-то непонятное барахло — и пара дурацких тапочек.

— Точно не против? — Лэнс вытащил их осторожно, будто живое существо. — Милые, — тут же оценил он. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Кит. — А это что? 

— Пижама и халат, очень удобно. — Он припомнил нечто подобное у Лэнса и Ханка, когда встречал их в коридоре утром. — А это нельзя забрать? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Лэнс, неопределенно ткнув пальцем в стопку одежды.

— А это что?

— Ничего особенного, так, ерунда. Тебя не заинтере… Эй, ну что ты, а?

Кит, почуяв неладное, тихонько отпихнул Лэнса локтем, потянул за уголок и не поверил своей удаче. В руках он держал пару невыносимо красных, но одинаковых и, к тому же, целых носков.

— Черта с два я тебе их отдам, — твердо заявил он. 

— Понял, понял, но попытаться-то стоило, — не стал перечить Лэнс, понимающе вздохнув. — Но это-то точно не надо?

Он поболтал пузырьком перед носом Кита и крупно вздрогнул, когда тот перехватил его, чтоб разглядеть этикетку.

— Алтейский, — неудивительно, но все равно обидно.

— У меня такая же фигня была, — Лэнс уселся, с трудом уместив в тесном пространстве свои длинные конечности, и продолжил: — Это лосьон для рук. Мне Пидж перевела, давно еще. Коран сказал, что паладины иногда пользовались во время тренировок, чтоб кожа не трескалась после перчаток. Хорошая штука, — он почему-то на секунду отвел взгляд и почесал кончик носа.

— Мне пригодится, — решил Кит вслух.

Лэнс странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только заулыбался как дурной и поспешно поднялся на ноги.

— Так, мне пора, проведаю Аллуру, бедняжка наверняка соскучилась по мне, — скороговоркой заявил он уже у дверей. — Спасибо! — и, подмигнув на прощание, скрылся вместе с тапочками.

Возможно, стоит как-нибудь объяснить Лэнсу, что подмигивать имеет смысл только тогда, когда все остальное лицо не превращается в нелепую гримасу. Вот только вряд ли он поверит.

Кит в последний раз обвел взглядом содержимое ящика и закрыл его. Сев на кровать, он подтянул ногу поближе и стянул правый сапог. Если уж этот лосьон увлажнял руки, то, возможно, справится и с другой кожей — мерзкий скрип при каждом шаге начинал раздражать. Кит принюхался и чуть поморщился. А если и нет, то он согласен хотя бы на простое благоухание алтеанских цветов.

Уже натирая второй сапог чем-то, похожим на маслянистые духи, Кит вдруг вспомнил, что забыл поблагодарить Лэнса. То, что теперь они общались спокойно и даже весело, определенно шло им обоим на пользу.

***

Ближе к вечеру все начали медленно умирать от скуки — кроме, конечно же, Ханка. Он как весь день сидел в мастерской, так и не высовывался оттуда дальше столовой, разбирая галранского дроида на винтики и гайки.

Лэнс, которого днем и близко не подпустили к королевским покоям, развалился в своем кресле, свесив голову с сиденья и задрав ноги на спинку.

— Почему нельзя полетать? Такие красивые туманности, а, — монотонно затянул он, когда Кит сел на свое место. — Ну командир, ну лидер, ну Кит, ну скажи им?

— Лэнс, — Широ строго покачал головой, хотя глаза его смеялись. — Это опасно, мы уже обсуждали это.

— Да, Лэнс, — в тон ему добавил Кит. — Еще не хватало, чтоб тебя засосало в какую-нибудь из этих туманностей, и я не собираюсь спасать твой зад.

Лэнс возмущенно вскинулся всем телом и в два счета перевернулся в нормальное положение. Короткие волосы теперь стояли дыбом.

— Еще чего, — он состроил недовольное лицо, но продержался недолго.

— Теоретически, если Лэнс попадет в темную туманность, он может стать ядром новой звезды, — Коран, заметно успокоившийся, подошел поближе, вертя в руках пузырек с темной жидкостью. — Настойка ллюсарии для принцессы, — пояснил он.

— То есть, как это — ядром звезды? — любопытно переспросил Лэнс.

— Чем ты слушал на астрофизике? — сухо осведомилась Пидж. — Вокруг любого объекта, который попал в такую туманность, собирается космическая пыль.

— Даже я это знаю, Лэнс, — поддразнил Кит. Кажется, им и правда рассказывали что-то такое в Гарнизоне, и в отличие от некоторых он помнил хотя бы сам этот факт. 

— Мне нравится это твое “даже”, — широко ухмыльнулся Лэнс, и Кит запоздало прикусил язык. — Значит, если мы с Красной вдруг там застрянем, то из нас получится целое созвездие, да?

— Если застрянете по отдельности, то да, — покивал Коран, пошевелив рыжими усами. — Однако, на это уйдут долгие дека-фибы. Десятки тысяч.

— Зато это почти как голливудская Аллея Славы, только в сто раз круче, — беспечно заявил Лэнс, и Кит в который раз закатил глаза. — Правда, пока что…

— Что за Аллея Славы? — Лэнс осекся, и все обернулись на голос.

— Аллура! 

— Как ты?! Ты поправилась? — Коран, засуетившись вместе со всеми, взмахнул лекарственным пузырьком.

Аллура, заметно отдохнувшая и повеселевшая, мягко улыбнулась и сняла рассевшихся на ее широких наплечниках мышей. Те с пронзительным писком рванули к ее месту.

— Спасибо, друзья, мне уже гораздо лучше, — заверила Аллура, заступая на мостик. — Я уверена, что справлюсь. — Ее голос все еще звучал с хрипотцой, но вид был бодрый.

— Выпейте лекарство, принцесса, — Коран достал откуда-то десертную ложку и открыл флакон. В зале тут же потянуло резким запахом мяты и плесени, и Аллура, сморщив нос, замотала головой.

— У меня действительно ничего не болит, спасибо, Коран! — заверила она. — К тому же, мы спешим.

Под ее руками зажглось магическое голубое сияние, и столбики панели управления возникли из пола прямо под ладонями.

— Паладины, занять Львов, — распорядилась она, вводя заготовленные координаты Санкофы в формулу. — Мы должны быть готовы ко всему.

— Как скажете, миледи, — отсалютовал Лэнс и первым направился к лифту.

Кит сделал то же самое и уже принялся стягивать через голову футболку, когда из почти закрывшихся дверей до него долетел громкий кашель Аллуры и ее же виноватый голос:

— Кажется, все-таки немного болит горло. — Мгновение спустя раздался полный отвращения возглас, и Кит, искренне ей сочувствуя, нажал кнопку спуска. Хорошо, что в наследство от неизвестной матери ему достался не только галранский кинжал, но и удивительно сильный иммунитет.

***

— Вау! — проникновенно выдохнул Лэнс в динамике, и Кит не смог возразить.

— Это похоже на сахарную вату, — удивилась Пидж.

Киту Санкофа напомнила скорее снежный шар, вроде тех, что он видел в основном на картинках. Зеленую планету покрывали белые облака и клочья тумана, и вид у нее был совсем игрушечный.

— Что-то не похоже на необитаемые земли, — с сомнением сказал Широ.

— Прошло немало времени, — сипло напомнила Аллура.

— Это точно, — Лэнс вывел Красную чуть вперед, и Кит прибавил скорости, догоняя. — Пока вы спали, тут явно что-то завелось.

— Или кто-то, — не пойми откуда на него навалилось неясное чувство тревоги, несмотря на полную боевую готовность всей команды.

—С этой планеты был сигнал о помощи, — напомнил он. — Всем быть начеку.

Льва ощутимо тряхнуло, и кабина на мгновение озарилась красным — все датчики будто сошли с ума, но все тут же вернулось в норму. Скорость, пусть и едва заметно, но снизилась, Черный будто продирался сквозь вязкую жидкость.

— У всех все в норме? — на всякий случай спросил Кит. — Видимо, мы вошли в атмосферу.

— Отстойная атмосфера! Мы дышать-то сможем?

— Высадишься первым, и мы узнаем, — Лэнс тут же возмутился, и Кит не сдержал ухмылки.

В этот момент странное сопротивление начало слабеть, и в следующее мгновение львы выпали из густых облаков, как из порвавшегося мешка. По инерции их швырнуло в разные стороны, но строй тут же восстановился. Кит поднял взгляд от приборной панели и внимательно пригляделся. Под ними на мили вокруг раскинулись волны деревьев, кое-где перечеркнутые серебристыми стрелами рек. Вдали виднелся горный хребет, извилистый, словно тело гигантской каменной змеи. Если не считать больного оттенка зелени и каких-то странных построек, Санкофа в этот момент так напомнила Землю, что у Кита неожиданно защипало в носу.

— Красота, — не сдержался он, и в динамиках раздалось только согласное мычание.

— Интересно, здесь и море есть? — голос Лэнса на секунду дрогнул, и Кит бы в любой другой момент посмеялся бы над его сентиментальностью, но не сейчас.

— Можем поискать?.. — зачем-то предложил он, но продолжить ему не дали.

— Ребята, не хочу расстраивать, но посмотрите во-о-о-т туда, — Желтый лев подлетел поближе к Черному и качнул хвостом в сторону.

Кит приблизил картинку обзора Льва и неверяще моргнул. Интуиция редко его подводила.

— Широ, докладываю. Здесь полно галра.

— Насколько полно? — с кряхтением уточнил тот. — Прости, мы слегка задерживаемся, переход оказался трудней, чем мы думали.

То, что Кит принял за местные здания, на самом деле сотворили галра. Непонятные вышки были разбросаны то тут, то там, а в самом центре леса огромной металлической мокрицей застыла военная база.

— Странно, что нас еще не атакова… — начала было Аллура, но договорить не успела: Красный лев ни с того ни с сего отбросил ее назад, в один скачок оказавшись впереди. Раздался знакомый свист, а затем взрыв, и там, где только что была Синяя, на щепки разлетелся вражеский истребитель.

— Охренеть, киска, ты что?! — завопил изумленный Лэнс, будто это не он только что все это провернул. — Как ты увидела это?

В пасти Красной торчал обломок крыла, и Кит почувствовал необъяснимую гордость, но на восторги не оставалось времени — по ним открыли беспорядочный огонь.

— Лэнс, как это увидел ты? — делая акцент на последнем слове, напряженно спросил он. Радар Черного потихоньку оживал, определяя все больше и больше кораблей на опасно близком расстоянии, а голова шла кругом от бесконечных вращений вокруг своей оси. Отстреливаться удавалось откровенно хреново.

— Я просто сделал то, что велела моя красотка, — все так же непонимающе отозвался Лэнс. — Вот умница.

Словно в подтверждение он сделал выстрел огненной пушкой, умудрившись не подпалить остальных, и тусклое небо тут же окрасилось оранжевыми всполохами.

— Смотрите, — воскликнула Пидж. — При определенном освещении невидимость исчезает!

Пространство вокруг засверкало, будто потревоженная полиэтиленовая пленка, и очертания целой эскадрильи мелких боевых кораблей с каждой секундой становились все четче. Радар замерцал, как сумасшедший — вместе с “мантией-невидимкой” спадала и электромагнитная маскировка.

— Но почему?! — ошарашенно воскликнула Аллура, уворачиваясь от теперь вполне обычного противника.

— Некогда думать, — отрезал Кит, рванув штурвал на себя до упора. — Разберемся после, а пока что нам нужен Вольтрон!

— Супер! — Лэнс, не снижая скорости, выстрелил хвостовой пушкой и точно вынес еще один истребитель, в хаосе возникший прямо за спиной Кита. Ошметки фюзеляжа с грохотом обсыпали корпус Черного льва, и Кит сглотнул. — Самое время, кэп!

— Тогда вперед! — скомандовал он и почувствовал знакомое, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. 

Потоки сознания тасовались, как карты в колоде, и Кит уже не понимал, где заканчиваются собственные и начинаются чужие чувства. Холод ночной пустыни, плеск ласковых океанских волн, объятия отца, добродушный смех и бесконечные поля ярких цветов — все сливалось в одно, и всякий раз казалось, что тело не выдержит и лопнет, как шарик. От неуемного желания жить, от чьей-то беззаветной любви и древней тоски, будто все поколения паладинов оставили после себя часть эмоций, которые теперь бесконечным потоком вливались в Кита вместе с огромной силой.

Наваждение всегда длилось недолго, считанные доли секунд, как и сейчас. Кит открыл глаза и увидел на поверхности Санкофы огромную тень Вольтрона.

***

Бой продлился недолго.

От такой крупной базы Кит ждал большего, и какое-то время они, вновь разделившись на львов, кружили вокруг, всматриваясь в прозрачный воздух. Лэнс несколько раз для пробы палил из огненной пушки, раз это сработало в прошлый раз, но вокруг было чисто. Радары тоже молчали.

— Широ, у нас ничего, — озадаченно сказал Кит. — Никаких следов врага.

— Поисковая система Замка говорит то же самое, хотя нам удалось засечь какие-то слабые сигналы. Возможно, это местные жители?

— Галра-искатель Пидж нуждается в апгрейде, — ввернул Лэнс.

— Любая техника быстро устаревает, — начала оправдываться она. — Особенно с таким врагом.

— Ребята, разберемся с этим потом, — прервал Кит. — Сейчас нужно проверить саму базу. Неизвестно, сколько невидимок может быть внутри.

Сама база пострадала не так сильно, как казалось поначалу — скорее, ее покинули в считанные секунды. Хотя Кит вообще не поручился бы, что коридоры действительно пустовали, ему то и дело чудилось, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Поисковик Пидж фиксировал только их самих, но никакого присутствия галра, и это напрягало сильней всего.

С каждым шагом в коридорах слышался шорох. Первым не выдержал Лэнс.

— Помните невидимую красотку Лотора? — громким шепотом спросил он, и Кит скривился. Ничего, кроме досады, тот бой не вызывал. — Может, она тоже тут?

— Она бы давно напала, — возразил Кит. И не такая уж она была красотка, если уж на то пошло. 

— Может, это коллективные галлюцинации? — без особой надежды вздохнул Ханк.

Они свернули за угол и оказались возле запертых дверей.

— Дорогу снайперу, — Лэнс поднял винтовку и не сбавляя шага выстрелил. Раздался негромкий треск, и замок вышел из строя, оставляя на обшивке потеки металла. Ханк плечом надавил на створы, и незапертые ворота со скрежетом поддались под его весом.

В зале кое-где мигали лампы, а в центре высилась огромная, напоминающая орган система стеклянных колб и трубок.

— Джекпот, — выдохнула Пидж. — Мы нашли их лабораторию, ребята.

— Теперь мы разберемся со всей этой магией-шмагией! — Иногда инстинкт самосохранения у Лэнса отказывал напрочь, и Кит уже не в первый раз поражался этому. Он успел схватить его за воротник и оттянуть назад за секунду до того, как тот подцепил с покореженного стола какой-то металлический сосуд. 

— Прости, дружище, но тебе лучше ничего не трогать, — поддержал Ханк. — Без обид, но это как место преступления, неприкосновенно.

Лэнс, запоздало вырвавшись из захвата, собирался что-то возразить, но не успел. Из дальнего угла лаборатории с немыслимой скоростью выпрыгнуло какое-то существо. Кит не сумел ничего разглядеть, и баярд только бесполезно рассек воздух совсем рядом с Пидж. Аллура, молчавшая всю дорогу, среагировала первой, и ее хлыст с треском врезался в стену — существо отскочило.

— Это не галра?! — обалдело воскликнула Пидж, бросаясь наперерез, но неизвестный соперник метнулся обратно и, сбив с ног Ханка и Лэнса, оказался возле стола.

— Он хочет забрать эту штуку! — в панике завопил придавленный Лэнс. Он сделал несколько выстрелов наугад, но даже с его меткостью ничего не вышло. Кит не успел обернуться, как соперник выскочил из ниоткуда прямо под ноги, а в следующий момент пол и потолок поменялись местами. Все, что Кит заметил перед тем, как на него грохнулась опутанная собственным лассо Пидж, это слабое лиловое сияние на темной неясной фигуре.

— Широ! — захрипела Аллура. — Здесь кто-то есть, нельзя дать ему уйти!

— Мы не можем никого засечь! Все здание плохо сканируется, — сквозь помехи ответил Широ.

Пидж скатилась в сторону, потирая плечо, и Кит вскочил на ноги. Ханк и Аллура уже выбежали в коридор, но тут же застыли, озираясь.

— Куда он девался? — Лэнс подоспел последним. Судя по звукам, он умудрился еще раз споткнуться и упасть.

Стены и пол заходили ходуном, и вся команда рванула вперед, на еле слышный и хорошо знакомый шум в конце коридора.

— Там наверняка ангар, — пропыхтел Ханк.

— Надо было осмотреть его сразу, — от досады Кит больно закусил губу. — Широ, Коран! Попробуйте отследить, корабль готовится к взлету.

— Понял. Мы пытаемся засечь его, но пока бесполезно.

Из распахнутых дверей ангара вылетел, сбивая с ног, поток воздуха. О том, что корабль все еще здесь, говорил только звук турбин. 

— Покажи им, Лэнс! — Ханк тоже вскинул бластер и открыл огонь по невидимой мишени, но тот вместо того, чтобы прицелиться, остановился и хлопнул себя по шлему.

— Я пойду к Красной, — прокричал Лэнс. — Огненная пушка!

— Давай. — Кит хлопнул его по плечу, подталкивая на выход, но Лэнс остановился как вкопанный в проеме и опрометью бросился обратно.

— Ложись! — Где-то в отдалении громыхнул взрыв, и Кит, уже ничего не соображая, бросился прочь от ворот, подгоняя Ханка. 

В голове была белая пустота, и тело двигалось само, оставалось только подчиняться каждому движению мышц. Один прыжок, другой, время будто остановилось, и Кит успел заметить, как Ханк в падении заслонил отскочивших подальше Пидж и Аллуру, когда ноги словно подломились, отказываясь слушаться. Боковое зрение уловило движение справа — Лэнс, тоже споткнувшись, попытался удержать равновесие, они столкнулись локтями и оба повалились на пол. Резкая боль вернула к реальности, и Кит, ощупывая невидимый предмет, переполз через него, хватаясь за руку Лэнса.

— Быстрей, быстрей, Кит! — заорал тот с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, и они, помогая друг другу, спотыкаясь и путаясь, рванули вперед в ту самую секунду, когда совсем рядом раздался оглушительный взрыв. Ударной волной их швырнуло далеко к стене, кажется, Кит на кого-то упал. По доспеху заколотило обломками, и секунду спустя со всех сторон пахнуло жаром. 

Звуки вернулись не сразу. Лэнс тоже очнулся и теперь что-то беззвучно говорил, но слов не было. Кит огляделся: их засыпало мелким мусором и осколками, но им, кажется, повезло — по крайней мере, тело еще не чувствовало боли. В падении они рухнули друг на друга, цепляясь чем можно, но вдвоем успели отбежать достаточно далеко. Шлем Лэнса с одного бока плотным слоем покрывала сажа.

Кит стряхнул с себя обломки и попытался подняться. Взрывы продолжались где-то вдалеке, видимо, враг решил не оставлять после себя ничего, но теперь Кит хотя бы мог слышать: кашель Аллуры, кряхтение Ханка и Пидж. С плеч будто камень свалился. 

— Кто-нибудь ранен? — спросил он, подходя ближе. Тело снова слушалось, быстро придя в норму, а может, потому что Лэнс то ли сам опирался на него, то ли поддерживал за пояс. Звук все еще шел как через толщу воды, и Кит для верности повторил громче: — Раненые есть?

Лэнс что-то заговорил, но, видимо, поняв, в чем дело, отрицательно замотал головой.

— Широ, мы живы! — донесся его голос, звенящий и высокий от напряжения. — Кажется, не ранены. Кит просто еще не слышит, хотя я тоже почти не слышу и кричу просто так!

— Мы в порядке. — Пидж поднялась на ноги и слепо заозиралась вокруг: весь шлем облепило пылью и гарью, и она принялась тереть его руками.

— Надо выбираться. — Пламя быстро распространялось по ангару, то и дело шипя и выкидывая снопы искр. Кит огляделся, прикидывая, где искать выход.

— Паладины! — пронзительный голос Корана словно прорвался сквозь пелену, и Кит длинно выдохнул, снова слыша каждый звук. Много ужасно громких звуков. — Готовьтесь к эвакуации!

Люк в потрепанной взрывами крыше ангара заслонило тенью. Кит задрал голову и увидел знакомую светло-стальную обшивку шаттла в неоново-голубом сиянии. Из шлюза показался сам Коран. Он что-то прокричал, скрылся и через несколько секунд в горящий ангар свесилась длинная-предлинная лестница из неизвестного блестящего материала.

— Скорей! — Ханк, подцепив могучими руками Аллуру и Пидж под мышки, потащил обеих, и Кит вместе с Лэнсом поспешили следом.

Лицо горело от жара, и первым делом, оставив позади пылающий ад, Кит стянул с головы шлем. Если Коран мог дышать здесь, то и он не задохнется. Глотая воздух, он бросил взгляд на теперь уже никому не нужную базу и покрепче уцепился за лестницу. Кто-то перехватил его за руку и втащил вместе с лестницей в шаттл. Кит отбросил шлем, подтянул ноги и врезался в кого-то боком.

— Чувак, ты цел? — спросил Лэнс почти на ухо и тут же отодвинулся. Кит внимательно посмотрел на него: взъерошенные взмокшие волосы, пятна сажи на щеках и обеспокоенный взгляд. Лэнс точно был цел, и Кит удовлетворенно кивнул. Тот на мгновение стиснул его в коротком объятии и тут же вскочил на ноги с негромким неловким смешком. — Ты был жутко бледный, вот и все, — добавил он и помог подняться.

Кит, кажется, еще не пришел в себя, потому что случайно ткнуться носом в висок — это еще куда ни шло, но вот чтобы Лэнс вдохнул, будто обнюхивая его, — вряд ли. Показалось.

— Эй, Лэнс, — окликнул он, когда тот отвернулся к остальным, кто тоже отходил от пережитого. Лэнс обернулся, вопросительно изогнув бровь, весь в красных пятнах от жара. — Спасибо. Если бы ты не заметил бомбу, мы бы горели вместе с базой.

— Перестань, — смутился он и в два прыжка сбежал поближе к команде.

Кит потер слезящиеся глаза. Кожа как будто еще помнила дрожащее щекотное дыхание на виске, и это почему-то одновременно вызывало необъяснимое беспокойство и улыбку.

***

— Что-то наше освобождение Санкофы началось как-то не очень, — понуро заметила Пидж. 

Они сидели за столом, наскоро умывшись от копоти, и пытались понять, что произошло. Аллура, надышавшись дыма, кашляла больше обычного и стоически пила вонючую настойку. По ее лицу было видно, что ей очень хочется высказаться, но мешало больное горло.

— Тот, кто подорвал базу... — задумчиво начал Кит, подбирая слова. В той потасовке он ничего толком не разглядел, так, размытый темный силуэт и отблеск имперской эмблемы, и все-таки это не давало покоя. — Он двигался совсем необычно и ужасно быстро. 

— Скорее всего, это не галра, — Лэнс потер виски. — Ты это хочешь сказать?

Кит кивнул.

— Хотя, какая разница, если этот кто-то не оставил нам никаких следов и, похоже, захватил с собой ценный образец не пойми чего, — посетовал Ханк. 

— В целом, это так, — согласился Широ. — Хотя хотелось бы мне знать, кто еще принял сторону нашего врага.

Кит незаметно бросил взгляд на остальных. Может быть, он просто хотел так считать, но озадаченные выражения на лицах тех, кто был с ним, заставляли задумываться — о множестве реальностей и о том, что будет, если миры так и будут мешаться друг с другом дальше. 

— Может быть, Лотор уже начал переманивать союзников из параллельных вселенных, — с горечью вздохнула Аллура и устроила голову на спинке кресла.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Широ, переводя тему.

— Устала кашлять, а так — не хуже остальных.

Припомнив прошлый опыт, Кит вдруг подумал, что она вряд ли признается, даже если это и не так — пока не рухнет без сил. Как воин Аллура оказалась очень стойкой, и это вызывало уважение, но такое упрямство он не одобрял. Скорее всего, Широ понял все это гораздо раньше, о каждом из них, и умел держать это в голове все время, в отличие от Кита. Хреновый из него был лидер, что и говорить.

— Мы все устали, — начал он, но получилось как-то резко. Он кашлянул и начал заново: — Нам всем не помешало бы прийти в себя, но мы все еще ничего не знаем о Санкофе. Мы же не можем просто разгромить базу и улететь, так?

— Само собой, — подтвердил Коран. — Я как раз вылетел на разведку, когда раздались взрывы. Думаю, ваши львы остались на месте только потому, что рядом был я.

— Спасибо, Коран, мы едва не запеклись в собственном соку, — сказал с чувством Лэнс, и тот по-отечески улыбнулся, оглядев всю команду.

— Не за что, — засиял он, но тут же вернулся к серьезному тону. — По всему лесу стоят какие-то вышки, что-то похожее мы видели на Бальмере.

Ханк заметно напрягся и нахмурился. 

— Нужно обязательно узнать, что это, — он стиснул кулак, растеряв на мгновение всю свою внешнюю простоту.

— К тому же, мы можем найти местных жителей. Вдруг они знают что-то полезное? — Пидж закусила губу и принялась разглядывать свой деактивированный баярд. Каждый прекрасно понял, что именно она имела в виду под “полезным”, и не возражал.

— В последний раз о Санкофе говорили как о безжизненной планете без атмосферы, — припомнила Аллура, поднимаясь с места. — Мы просто обязаны посмотреть, что здесь понадобилось галра и кого мы, возможно, освободили.

***

Ждать встречи долго не пришлось.

— Я останусь, — сказал Коран. — На случай, если придется готовить Замок к взлету. Неизвестно, кто тут поселился.

— Мы будем на связи, — пообещала Аллура.

Оказавшись в первый раз на твердой земле, Кит не обратил внимания, насколько тут рыхлая почва. Рыжеватый песок в момент облепил белые сапоги, затрудняя ходьбу. Ветви то и дело хлестали по макушке и плечам, осыпая доспех градом капель — стоило отойти от опушки, как они оказались словно в огромном парнике. Песок мешался с опавшей то ли хвоей, то ли листвой неизвестных деревьев, кое-где появились редкие кочки, поросшие зеленовато-желтой травой. В носу свербило от не очень приятного прелого запаха, и вся команда то и дело чихала.

— Будь здоров, — сказал Кит, услышав чихание справа от себя.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лэнс и снова чихнул. — Какой странный лес. Черт!

Мокрая ветка хлестнула его по лицу, обдав обоих веером брызг. 

— Лэнс, смотри куда идешь, — хмыкнул Кит, глядя, как тот вытирает ладонью влагу. — У тебя тут грязь, — он тронул свою щеку, показывая, где именно.

Лэнс вдруг широко улыбнулся.

— У тебя теперь тоже, как боевая раскраска.

Он на ходу стянул перчатку и принялся растирать сажу относительно чистой ладонью, то и дело чихая и фыркая, как пес. Мысленно посмеявшись над своим же сравнением, Кит наконец отвел глаза — и заметил едва уловимое движение в листве.

— Здесь кто-то есть.

Команда остановилась, оглядываясь.

— Странно, то ли моя техника вышла из строя, то ли на этой планете что-то не то с магнитным полем, — тихонько пожаловалась Пидж и словно в оправдание помахала зажатым в руке прибором поиска.

— Ничего страшного, — успокоил ее Широ. — Твоя техника и так постоянно нас выручает. На этот раз справимся сами.

— Вдруг это снова враги-невидимки? Ничего не хочу сказать, но я бы мог вернуться помогать Корану, — вставил Ханк. — Просто предложил.

Шорох повторился, на этот раз отчетливей. Аллура откашлялась и, обернувшись на звук, осторожно произнесла:

— Мы приветствуем вас!

Ее голос, и без того невысокий, прозвучал хрипло и не слишком-то дружелюбно. Она не дождалась ответа, но продолжила, теперь уже уверенно.

— Мы знаем, что вы там, пожалуйста, не прячьтесь. Никто не причинит вам вреда. Я — принцесса Алтеи, Аллура, и мы — паладины Вольтрона. 

Наверное, каждый в команде уже мог повторить эти слова по памяти, даже проснувшись посреди глубокой ночи. Кит не считал, сколько планет им удалось освободить от колоний Галра, но по всему выходило, что все-таки немало. Все еще немного испачканный сажей Лэнс, словно читая мысли, расправил плечи и довольно ухмыльнулся, поймав на себе взгляд. Кажется, они думали об одном и том же, и на душе стало немного теплей.

Аллура справилась с речью и раскашлялась только в самом конце.

Последовала долгая пауза, полная шелеста листвы и едва уловимых звуков в зарослях.

— Может, это просто зверье? — громким шепотом предположил Лэнс, как вдруг кусты задрожали, и из тени на тропу осторожно вышло существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека и ящерицу одновременно.

— Почти угадал, надо же, — тихо-тихо прошептал Лэнс совсем рядом. 

Кит засмотрелся на сильные четырехпалые задние лапы, когтистые руки, сжимающие копье, и чешуйчатую кожу. Пластины чешуи кое-где топорщились, как бывало у рыб, ушедших из пасти хищника; бледные глаза выглядели голубовато-белыми, с еле различимой черной точкой зрачка. Отделаться от впечатления, что перед ними существо дряхлое то ли от болезни, то ли от старости, не удалось. Похоже, никаких симпатичных санкофянок Лэнс не дождется.

— Паладины? Вольтрона? — глухой голос зазвучал как будто бы в голове, потому что рот незнакомца остался неподвижным. 

Команда переглянулась, и Аллура, прочищая горло, с мольбой посмотрела по сторонам. Кит оценивал свои дипломатические способности по шкале от одного до десяти примерно на минус полтора, а потому покосился на Широ в надежде, что тот спасет его. Какой же все-таки Черный лев засранец — его чисто кошачья вредность оказалась пропорциональна размерам. И кто-то еще обвинял в разборчивости Красную?

— Возможно, вы не слышали о нас, но мы пришли с миром. — Широ сделал шаг вперед и показал открытые ладони. Ящер — Кит определил голос в голове как мужской — перехватил копье обеими лапами, словно защищаясь, и сделал небольшой шаг навстречу, разглядывая их своими пугающими глазами.

— Запах! — воскликнул он и отшатнулся. — Такой же, как у лилового племени.

Никто не успел ответить, как человек-ящер попятился и рухнул на колени, складывая копье перед собой. Из кустов мгновенно выкатился еще один, поменьше, и сделал то же самое.

— Посланники богов, мы пришли молить о прощении, — теперь зазвучали два голоса, второй чуть тоньше и выше первого. — Новое знамение пришло с небес, и весь народ виллеров раскаивается.

— Где-то мы такое уже видели, — озадаченно пробормотал Ханк.

— Прошу вас, поднимайтесь, — попросила Аллура, вежливо поклонившись. — Не перед кем кланяться. И мы вовсе не из лилового племени. Не все из нас.

Ящеры недоверчиво подняли головы, и Кит увидел такие же блеклые глаза почти без зрачка, как и у первого из санкофинцев. Два пристальных взгляда словно смотрели в душу, и ему стало не по себе. Не так часто им встречались народы с нюхом как у зверей, и объясняться приходилось редко.

— Я… — начал он, подыскивая слова, но на помощь пришли Аллура и Лэнс.

— Это наш друг, он тоже пришел вам помочь.

— Да, не все лиловые парни так уж плохи, а некоторые даже не лиловые. 

Люди-ящеры не мигая буравили его пустыми больными глазами, не вставая с земли.

Кит никогда не чувствовал себя уверенно, когда доходило до убедительных официальных речей. Если что-то и удавалось, то чаще случайно, так что он решил оставить всю болтовню принцессе и другим профессионалам. 

— Привет. — Он сделал шаг вперед и, чуть пригнувшись, протянул руку первому ящеру, видимо, старшему из двоих. — Я Кит.

Тот непонимающе уставился на ладонь, и Кит успел несколько раз пожалеть о сделанном, чувствуя себя идиотом, когда перепачканная в пыли лапа все же коснулась его. Длинные чешуйчатые пальцы крепко сомкнулись, и ящер наконец поднялся с колен. 

— Меня зовут Зерра из племени виллеров, — представился он. — Кто вы и почему хотите нам помочь?

Кит готов был поклясться, что вся команда Вольтрона вздохнула с облегчением. Начало положено.

***

— Лиловое племя появилось недавно, — Зерра вел их извилистой тропой, скорее прыгая от кочки к кочке, чем шагая. — Всего несколько лун назад. Тогда-то и появились новые алтари, которые вы видели.

— Прошло всего семь оборотов, а они возвели их, да еще и храм, — второй ящер, Торра, замыкал строй, хотя слышно его было отлично. Все-таки телепатия.

— Быстро они, — присвистнул Лэнс.

— Скорее всего, это такой же корабль, вроде нашего Замка, — пожал плечами Кит. — Мы просто могли сразу подбить им двигатели.

И заодно весь отряд в истребителях. Кит все больше склонялся к тому, что почти все они управлялись дроидами, но доказательств не было, одно чутье.

— Скорей всего, так и было, — согласилась Пидж. — Лаборатория казалась здорово оснащенной.

— Что же им от вас понадобилось? — Аллура вернула разговор в нужное русло.

— Загладить вину перед богами, что ж еще, — ответил Торра, перемахнув через овражек. Лес редел, и под ногами снова начал скрипеть песок. — Открыть все ворота для алтарей. Разве Аллура сама не знает?

Аллура покачала головой, а Широ вздохнул. 

— Никакие мы не посланники богов, — попытался объяснить он. — И лиловое племя — тоже. Поэтому мы понятия не имеем, что за ворота и алтари. Скорее всего, галра, то есть, лиловое племя, обманули вас.

Зерра и Торра остановились и с сомнением склонили головы набок. Короткие щупальца Зерры, совсем как у рыбы-клоуна, качнулись в такт и замерли. 

— Они сказали, что знают о грехе нашего народа. Если это обман, откуда они могли узнать?

Какой еще, к черту, страшный грех могли совершить люди-ящерицы. А вот каким образом галра все узнали, было ясно как день.

— Галра могут заставить работать на себя, да так, что вы об этом никогда не узнаете. — Широ поморщился. Как только он вернулся, Кит пересказал в подробностях, как мог, все, что с ними случилось. И захват лидера Пьюига под контроль девиц Лотора — тоже. — Вполне возможно, на кого-то из ваших людей напали, и он поневоле рассказал все, что знал, сам того не ведая.

Виллеры переглянулись, в голове тут же появился неясный гул — они пытались осознать услышанное.

— Но как вы оказались здесь? — наконец спросил Зерра.

— Потому что кто-то послал сигнал о помощи. Галра перехватили их, но нам удалось добыть информацию. Конечно, они не прилетели просто так. У кого из ваших соплеменников есть доступ к системам коммуникации?

Пидж поправила съехавшие от испарины очки и выжидающе посмотрела на виллеров снизу вверх.

— Доступ… к чему? — наконец уточнил Торра.

Чего-то такого Кит и ожидал. Он бы удивился куда больше, если бы одетые в грубое тряпье и вооруженные самодельными копьями виллеры вдруг оказались высокотехнологичной расой.

— Кто мог бы подать сигнал тревоги в космос, Вольтрону, — поникнув, повторила она. — Ладно, забудьте.

— Боюсь, сигнальных костров не хватило бы, — покачал головой Лэнс и добавил уже громче: — Придется рассказать вам правду, ребята.

Кит нахмурился. Тот явно что-то задумал, но остальные ждали, что последует дальше, и он тоже сдержался. В конце концов, Лэнс не раз успел доказать, что на него можно положиться, как бы абсурдно на первый взгляд это ни казалось.

— Мы и правда прилетели с неба. Если вы когда-нибудь видели богов, то сразу поймете, о чем я. Огромный железный воин, с крыльями и мечом, величиной с пол-леса.

— Ай!

— Прости, дружище. — Лэнс развел руками так широко, что случайно ткнул Ханку в лицо наручем.

Впечатленные виллеры оживились и закивали, тряся бородками. Кажется, пересказ в виде детской сказки выглядел для них реалистичней, чем правда.

— Мы видели его сегодня! Гигант с разящим копьем!

— С мечом, — машинально поправил Кит.

— И со сворой огнедышащих псов, — добавил Торра в священном то ли ужасе, то ли восторге.

— Котов, — теперь не удержался уже Широ, и Лэнс удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Именно. А мы никто иные как близкие приятели этого большого грозного парня. Та-дам! — Лэнс вошел во вкус и сложил пальцы пистолетами, а Кит удивился, что излюбленный жест не был использован еще раньше.

Виллеры ошарашенно зашептались, и все, что удалось разобрать, сводилось к “богу” и “грехам”. Вот ведь заладили.

— Кстати, это и есть Вольтрон. — Лэнс подмигнул. — Пока все понятно?

— Да, друг бога Лэнс, — почтительно поклонился Торра.

— Отлично, — Лэнс если и растерялся, то не подал вида, явно наслаждаясь своим звездным часом. — А лиловые ребята, как вы их называете, или галра, как называет их весь мир, очень хотят украсть у бога Вольтрона всех его огромных кошек и испортить всем жизнь. Но Вольтрон прогнал их отсюда, а мы готовы послушать, в чем вы провинились, и замолвить за вас словечко перед ним. Как вам такой расклад?

Виллеры переглянулись, часто моргая белыми, как бельма, глазами, а затем, безмолвно что-то обсудив, кивнули друг другу. 

— Мы должны донести вести до нашего народа, — сказал Зерра и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Продолжим путь. Лучше старейшины с этим не разберется никто.

— Замечательно, — шепнула Пидж и с одобрением похлопала его по спине. — Как тебе удалось их убедить?

— Маленькие братья и сестры, — так же шепотом отозвался Лэнс и довольно заулыбался. — Плюс природная харизма и море обаяния.

Остаток пути прошел неожиданно спокойно. Виллеры с любопытством осторожно расспрашивали о Вольтроне, Лэнс наслаждался ролью самопровозглашенного посланца богов, а Аллура в перерывах между приемом лекарства и приступами кашля пыталась убедить виллеров, что святости в них ни капли. Особенно в Лэнсе.

— Мы пришли к нашей деревне. — Зерра остановился у неприметной дыры в каменистой насыпи и махнул копьем. — Это главные ворота.

Оба склонились в неловком поклоне и по одному залезли в дыру. 

— Стоп! — Ханк в священном ужасе уставился на “ворота”. — Вы хотите сказать, что мы полезем туда?

— Это может быть ловушкой, — напомнил Кит. Виллеры не казались злокозненными лицемерами, но доверять первым встречным было глупо.

— Пока Лэнс идет навстречу приключениям, Кит боится ловушек снаружи.

— Я не боюсь, — вскинулся Кит, достал баярд и решительно направился к пещере первым.

— Кит, эй, я же пошутил, подожди нас!

Кит честно хотел остановиться и подождать, ради Широ, Ханка и остальных, а вовсе не из-за того, что Лэнс попросил, но внутри пещерки не оказалось ни грубо обтесанных ступеней, как ожидал Кит, ни хотя бы пола — крутой склон начался сразу же, и Кит, грохнувшись на задницу, на скорости проехался вниз, на глубину примерно в собственный двойной рост.

— Кит, ты в порядке? — Он поднял глаза и прищурился. Окунувшись в темноту с головы до ног, смотреть на серое небо оказалось больно до рези в глазах. Спрашивал, кажется, Лэнс.

Кит проморгался и заметил Зерру и Торру, без проблем повисших на отвесной стене туннеля, вцепившись в камень всеми когтями. От вида белых глаз по спине пробежал холодок.

— В полном! — прокричал он, наконец, сложив руки рупором. Эхо отскочило от стен и спугнуло мелкую птаху: щеку мазнуло жестким пером. — Смело иди сюда.

Само собой, Лэнс повелся, вот только Кит не успел отскочить, и тот с диким воплем грохнулся прямо на него, как набитый картофельный мешок с корабля, что разгружали иногда кадеты.

— Я не думал, что ты такой тяжелый, — сдавленно признался Кит, спихивая с себя гремящего доспехом Лэнса.

— Я не думал, что ты такой засранец, — проворчал Лэнс, но настоящей обиды или злости в его тоне не слышалось.

Пидж слезла с уступа, опираясь на мощную бионическую руку Широ, как на перила, и Ханк грузно спрыгнул последним. Терпеливо ждавшие виллеры отмерли и молниеносно переместились вперед. Сыпучая чешуя переливалась в свете фосфоресцирующей мелкой то ли травки, то ли плесени, покрывавшей своды узкого каменного хода.

— Добро пожаловать, друзья небесного бога, — Кит вздрогнул вместе с остальными, потому что этого голоса они еще не слышали. 

Навстречу по стенам выползли еще несколько виллеров, в сумрачном свете отличающихся от собратьев разве что размерами — новая троица оказалась помельче.

— А откуда… — начал было Лэнс, но замолчал. — Вы, ребята, можете общаться на расстоянии, да? Круто!

— Почти как бальмерцы, — пожал плечами Ханк, будто встречал такое на каждом шагу. Если бы не давняя история спасения Бальмеры, Кит не обратил бы на это никакого внимания. 

— Вас ожидают в доме у старейшины, — Зерра почтительно поклонился, умудрившись при этом остаться висеть на стене, и Широ жестом позвал всех вперед.

— Не отставайте.

— Старейшина готов принять нас? — уточнила Аллура и тут же зашлась в кашле. — Простите. — С настойкой ллюсарии она, похоже, не расставалась, но пока от нее не наблюдалось никакого эффекта.

— Мы рассказали все еще по пути к деревне, — признался Торра. 

— Значит не придется повторяться, — рассудил Широ, и Лэнс разочарованно замычал себе под нос.

Киту ужасно захотелось хоть как-то пошутить на эту тему, но в голову не лезло ни одной мысли, как всегда бывало, стоило задуматься о том, что он собирался сказать. Он просто внимательно присмотрелся к идущему рядом Лэнсу, но так ничего и не придумал: на его каштановую макушку упало несколько мелких листков, и теперь они мягко мерцали, так, что Киту вспомнились звездные ночи на крыльце. И сразу после этого стало жутко стыдно.

— Мы пришли.

Коридор расширился до довольно просторной пещеры, сравнимой, наверное, с оживленной деревенской улицей: по стенам до самого свода перемещались виллеры, в углу чадил маленький костер, и пахло чем-то средним между жареной рыбой и горелым пластиком.

— Фу, — не сдержался Ханк, но прикусил язык под укоризненным взглядом Аллуры.

— Старейшина ждет вас там, — Кит уже не узнавал голоса в своей голове, теряясь с каждым шагом. То ли из-за отвратительного запаха еды, то ли из-за затхлости пещеры начинала болеть голова.

С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он заметил впереди какое-то подобие шатра. Несколько шкур неизвестных зверей, перекинутые через кривые балки, и пара тусклых ламп — все меньше и меньше верилось в то, что кто-то из этих существ сумел бы подать сигнал о помощи в космос.

— Ничего не вижу, где старейшина? — Лэнс вертелся и то привставал на носочки, то пригибался, пока Кит не перехватил его за локоть и не ткнул пальцем в нужном направлении. 

— Вон там, — они медленно шли, стараясь не отдавить кому-нибудь хвост, а в голове мерно гудели десятки разных голосов, их покрывало благоговейным шепотом как нитями кокона. — Да не падай ты.

— Прости, — даже не стал огрызаться тот, и Кит присмотрелся теперь уже к нему. Лэнс сонно моргал и тер костяшками глаза. Наверное, каждый реагировал на непривычный запах по-своему. — Душно, голова кружится.

Кит насторожился и пригляделся к остальным, но ничего особенного не заметил. Простое совпадение.

Кто-то из виллеров прошмыгнул вперед и откинул полог шатра, пропуская внутрь. Старейшина стоял на коленях, спрятав хвост под себя, и слепо смотрел в одну точку. Кит отметил, что его кожа, в отличие от других, казалась гладкой, и только потом понял — почти вся чешуя давно осыпалась, оставив кое-где белые пятна последних пластин.

— Мы рады знакомству с вами, — начала Аллура на удивление бодрым голосом, несмотря на хрипотцу. — Мы пришли узнать, что галра, лиловое племя, причинили вашему народу. Можем ли мы помочь?

Старейшина склонил голову.

— Если мы расскажем о содеянном, то надеемся на прощение небесного бога, — этот голос, несомненно старческий, шел будто из глубокого колодца. — Когда начали умирать наши собратья, мы поняли, что провинились перед богами. Тогда наш народ начал приносить жертвы — мы отдавали свой улов и урожай, но все становилось только хуже. Виллеры слабеют, с каждым днем силы угасают, и даже леса медленно умирают. Я помню их ярко-зелеными, а небеса чистыми.

Небо и правда ни разу не прояснилось за все время, но они пробыли на Санкофе неполный день, и судить было рано. А вот Зерра при первой встрече действительно показался больным, и интуиция снова не подвела. Киту хотелось, чтобы хоть раз он оказался прав в чем-то хорошем и приятном.

— Что же произошло дальше? — спросила Пидж с сочувствием.

— Появилось лиловое племя, прямо с небес, как вы. Их принесли огромные сияющие жуки, которые скоро бесследно исчезли. Нам сказали, что все наши беды из-за грехов наших предков, и мы можем смыть позор смирением и кровью.

— Чего?! — Лэнс, который пытался стоять прямо и слушал несмотря на духоту с интересом, на мгновение очнулся, возмущенный до глубины души. — Как же надо опозориться для такого?

— Наши предки вели долгую кровавую войну с другим племенем и захватили плодородные земли и реки много лун назад, — с горечью произнес старейшина и встряхнул головой, будто шея уже не могла держать ее.

— Квизнак! И галра призывают к ответственности за это? — ошарашенно выдохнула Аллура и, явно оскорбленная, открыла и закрыла рот в немом потоке ругани. — Это немыслимо, это…

Лэнс осторожно сжал ее плечо, и она замолчала, нервно стряхнув его ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

— Галра, как вы их называете, сказали, что мы должны построить новые алтари, и они помогут нам. Наше племя разбивало скалы и копало пески, а они возводили магические столпы. Но этого было мало, мы должны были принести в жертву одного из нас, того, на кого падет гнев богов. 

Кит смотрел на сгорбленные дряхлые плечи полуящера и не верил ни в каких в богов, по крайней мере, уж точно не в тех, кто ждал бы кровавой бойни. С этой планетой творилось что-то ужасное, и Галра воспользовались этим без особых раздумий. Хотя, нет, непродуманной эта чертовщина не выглядела.

— Мы не смогли принести жертву, — глухо закончил он и осел наземь, будто теряя силы на глазах. — Мы пообещали безмолвным лиловым солдатам, но обманули их. Племя не может отказаться от своего вождя.

— Они потребовали в жертву вашего вождя? — уточнил Широ, устало коснувшись виска. — И как вам удалось их обмануть?

— Наш жертвенник находится под горой, за лесом. Врата, ведущие под землю, на самом деле открывают путь на небеса, так говорили наши предки. Мы должны были отправить нашего вождя туда, но тайком сбросили в пещеру скотину, надеясь на помощь богов. Но сегодня в небесах появился огонь, и огромный воин разрушил храм, возведенный лиловым племенем. 

— И вы решили, что мы — кара небесная? — ужаснулся Лэнс и помотал головой, стряхивая с себя остатки сонливости. — Как бы не так, amigos, если Вольтрон и придет кого-нибудь вынести, то это будут галра, вот так-то!

Кит не совсем одобрял формулировку, но в целом был полностью согласен.

— Хоть меня это и бесит, но Лэнс абсолютно прав. — Ярость медленно закипала внутри, усиленная головной болью и нехваткой кислорода. Терпение терпением, но мириться с подобным не собирался никто. — Предлагаю разнести их установки. Черный лев вырежет их под корень за десять тиков.

— А Красная — еще быстрей, — поддканул Лэнс, выставляя сжатый кулак, и Кит, не думая, стукнул в ответ своим.

— Стойте, стойте, — иногда голос Широ мог быть стальным, и Лэнс тут же затих, отбрасывая браваду. — В первую очередь, мы должны понять, зачем они здесь, и уже потом — уничтожить их.

— Так значит все-таки спалим их к чертям, — снова оживился Лэнс, поворачиваясь к Киту.

— Так точно, спалим, — он кивнул. Внутри медленно клокотал праведный гнев. — Лезвием под корень.

— Мы поможем вам! — с чувством пообещала Аллура, опускаясь на корточки перед древней ящерицей. — Клянусь честью своего народа.

— Клянусь маллетом Кита, — поддакнул Лэнс. — Они у меня попляшут.

— Оставь мои волосы в покое, — бросил Кит и хотел наконец высказаться о вечно кривом лице Лэнса, раз уж они заговорили о недостатках, как вдруг непонятный звук сбил его с мысли. Утробный клекот заполнил голову, и Кит с удивлением понял, что старейшина смеялся.

— Спасибо, друзья бога Вольтрона, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — У нас так давно не было светлых вестей, что мы и сами забыли, как звучит наш смех.

— Не волнуйся, дружище, — Лэнс разулыбался во весь свой большой рот. — Я еще рассмешу тебя, вот увидишь.

Ящер слепо повел головой, и Лэнс, поняв, что ляпнул что-то не то, растерянно моргнул, но старейшина в ответ только скрипуче хохотнул и вдруг затих, уронив голову на грудь. В шатре повисла звонкая тишина, и Кит на мгновение похолодел от ужасной мысли.

— Эй, старик, ты что? — шепотом позвал Лэнс, но ответа не последовало. — Эй, только не говори мне, что ты… 

Аллура замерла как изваяние, боясь шелохнуться, словно старейшина мог рассыпаться прахом от малейшего колебания воздуха. Широ серьезно молчал, внимательно разглядывая безмятежное существо.

— Он умер? — неуверенно, еле различимым шепотом спросил Ханк и опустил голову.

Кит сглотнул комок в горле и услышал тихий звук — Лэнс тихонько хлюпал носом, не сумев сдержать слез.

— Мы должны сообщить Зерре, — тихо сказал Широ и склонился рядом с Аллурой.

Кит не знал, что сказать, и хотел попытаться успокоить хотя бы Лэнса, когда голову буквально прострелило громким звуком так, что заломило в висках. Слова так и застыли на языке, а рука — на полпути к плечу Лэнса.

Звук повторился, но уже гораздо тише, а мгновение спустя в ушах зазвучал мерный спокойный храп.

Кажется, все, кто еще не склонился над старейшиной, рухнули на колени одновременно, чтобы подобраться поближе. Тело едва заметно колыхалось в такт дыханию, на морщинистой шее очень медленно пульсировала жила. Старейшина крепко и сладко спал.

— Кто-нибудь, уведите меня подальше, пока я его по-настоящему не убила, — выразительно прошипела Пидж, но старейшина только всхрапнул громче, не проснувшись ни на миг. — Я ведь и правда решила, что Лэнс угробил его своими шуточками!

— Эй, а что я-то? — взвился тот, яростно растирая глаза и нос, явно стараясь сделать вид, что только что не расплакался, единственный из команды. — Я сам перепугался. И нечего гнать на мои шутки, придумайте свои, — он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

— Слава богу, все обошлось, — нервно хохотнул Ханк. — Нет, серьезно. Этот старик развел нас как детей.

— Вряд ли он специально, — сказал Широ с явным облегчением. — Но хорошо, что нам только показалось.

Аллура потрясенно подавилась воздухом и молча приложилась к пузырьку со своей настойкой и выдохнула только тогда, когда бутылочка опустела.

— Вот же квизнак, — вслух усмехнулся Кит. — Хорошо, что все обошлось, но нам пора заняться делом. 

Аллура осторожно накинула на отключившегося ящера лежащую рядом звериную шкуру, и все направились к выходу.

— Лэнс, — позвал Широ. — Не отставай.

— Одну минутку, я просто ищу, чем бы нарисовать этому приколисту усы, пока он спит, — сердито отозвался тот.

— Пошли уже, шут гороховый! — Кит закатил глаза и на секунду остановился, не оборачиваясь, и пошел дальше тогда, когда позади послышались торопливые шаги.

***

— Коран, пойми, тебя не было с нами, и только поэтому тебе смешно. — Лэнс воздел руки небу и покачал головой. — Мне до сих пор плохо.

Кит прекрасно его понимал. 

Странная головная боль не прошла даже спустя час после возвращения в Замок и отличного прохладного душа. Состояние не спас даже особый обед от шеф-повара, впрочем, единственного на этом корабле. Ханк, то ли вдохновленный воспоминаниями о свободной Бальмере, то ли сочувствующий горю виллеров приготовил еду из своих запасов — где-то в Замке, в тайнике, хранились нормальные продукты, напоминающие простые крупы и макароны Земли. По легенде, Ханк купил их во время последней вылазки в космический молл, но Кита было не одурачить: все знали, что денег в Замке нет и не предвидится. Тайна кладовки строго охранялась самим Ханком и всезнающими мышами, и Лэнс как-то раз предложил заключить перемирие и отыскать ее вместе. Само собой, они ничего не нашли, а на мышей не подействовала ни грубая лесть и уговоры — Лэнс даже выучил их имена, — ни угрозы, проклятые грызуны бросились под ноги, и Кит едва не проткнул кинжалом собственное бедро.

И вот теперь даже нормальная вкусная еда не очень-то помогала. Кита мутило, и он изо всех сил старался подавить приступы тошноты — сама мысль о расставании с настоящим вареным рисом вызывала протест. 

— Лэнс, — позвал он, устраиваясь на спинке дивана.

Тот подошел ближе и плюхнулся неподалеку, тут же раскидывая руки и ноги морской звездой. Получилось так себе.

— Да?

— Как именно тебе плохо? Опиши.

— Хочешь насладиться моими страданиями? — вяло отшутился он, но все-таки ответил: — Голова трещит, не могу. А еще глаза болят, как будто в них полкило песка.

Иногда описания у Лэнса получались на редкость удачными, как сейчас.

— А, еще вот тошнить начало, — он скривился и прикрыл глаза. 

— У меня то же самое, — признался Кит. — Коран, мы не могли заразиться от Аллуры? Алтеанский кашель опасен?

Лэнс открыл глаза и внимательно оглядел Кита от сапог до макушки, словно видел впервые.

— Во-первых, не опасен. — Коран загнул палец, заодно поправляя белоснежную перчатку. Как будто и не вывозил их из горящей вражеской базы несколькими часами раньше. — Во-вторых, симптомы совсем другие, так что заражение исключено. Интересно, вы могли отравиться земной едой?

— Рисом? — усмехнулся Кит. — Сомнительно.

Повисла тишина.

— Когда они уже вернутся, а? — спросил Лэнс и вытащил из кармана куртки свой смартфон. 

Кит просто терпеть его не мог — стоило им спасти каких-нибудь притесняемых существ, как Лэнс отыскивал хорошеньких, по его мнению, самок и принимался выставлять себя полным идиотом, кривляясь на камеру. Отключать звук он наотрез отказался, и от щелчка затвора у Кита дергался глаз. Вот как сейчас.

— Сколько можно делать селфи? — вопрос был риторическим.

— Спать еще рано, — отозвался Лэнс. — Мне не особо интересно, какой именно галра-хрени мы устроим большой бада-бум, но что-то они задерживаются.

Кит только кивнул.

Их с Лэнсом не взяли, чтобы они “не путались под ногами” и не “шумели над ухом”, но на самом деле все было проще. Пидж и Ханк наверняка с упоением прыгали вокруг вышек с какими-то непонятными приборами, а Широ следил за безопасностью. Аллура осталась у себя, “собраться с мыслями”, и Коран решил не тратить время зря и вычистить криокапсулы до зеркального блеска. То есть, до еще более зеркального, чем обычно. Разумеется, сбежать не удалось.

Коран, насвистывая, ушел, и Кит сполз на диван рядом с Лэнсом.

— С этой планетой творится какой-то отстой.

— Да, капитан, — без сарказма ответил Лэнс. — Так точно, капитан. Я уже ничего не понимаю. Самолеты-невидимки, похожий на очередного Слава подрывник, непонятно откуда взявшийся сигнал бедствия и умирающая со скоростью улитки планета.

Он сердито встряхнул кулаком с не загнутым при счете мизинцем прямо перед носом Кита. Удалось разглядеть неожиданно аккуратный овальный ноготь.

— Ты забыл про дроида с информацией про какой-то дурацкий мох, которым лечится простывшая Аллура. 

С каждым шагом неясностей становилось все больше, и Кит понял одно: он чертовски устал.

— Давай сменим тему, — предложил он. Почему-то уходить к себе не хотелось.

— Ты заметил, что Аллура поклялась старейшине честью Корана и зарконовой жены? — невпопад брякнул Лэнс, на ходу выполняя просьбу. — Потому что я больше не знаю ни одного алтейца, кроме них.

— В этой реальности, — добавил Кит, хмыкнув. Забавно, но Лэнс подметил верно.

— Интересно, как там поживаю я из других реальностей? — вдруг совершенно серьезно задался вопросом Лэнс, и Кит поразился, откуда ему в голову приходят такие мысли. До этого момента Кит не задумывался о таких вещах, хотя сейчас удивлялся — почему?

— Думаю, в какой-то из них у тебя хватит смелости признать, что ты тащишься от маллетов, и сделать такой же. — Лэнс обернулся к нему с непередаваемым выражением лица, и Кит не сдержал смех.

— Нет такой реальности, — наконец фыркнул тот. — Зато, может быть, есть одна, где ты не такой глупый, как здесь, и можешь угадать простейшую загадку.

Для простой шутки лицо Лэнса оставалось слишком серьезным, хоть он и пытался изобразить широкую беспечную улыбку.

— Это какую? — Кит сел поудобней, чуть ближе, и сцепил руки в замок.

Лэнс выпрямился и со странной смесью хитрости и волнения на лице спросил:

— Почему я — солнечная система?

Таких загадок Кит не знал. Скорей всего, их и не было, и Лэнс придумал ее на ходу, прямо сейчас. Возможно, Коран был прав, и они оба отравились земным рисом, потому что Киту только что, на один короткий миг показалось, что Лэнс качнулся вперед, но тут же, словно испугавшись, остановил себя. Галлюцинации.

Что бы там ни было, значения это не имело. За дверью раздались голоса и топот, и в помещение ввалились Широ, Ханк и Пидж.

— Это многое объясняет, — с порога начала Пидж, но Ханк перебил ее:

— Эти вышки сделаны просто отлично.

— Так, давайте по порядку, — теперь перебил уже Широ.

Лэнс тут же отвернулся к ним, изображая неподдельный интерес, а Кит честно признался себе, что сейчас ответ на дурацкую загадку Лэнса волновал его в сто раз больше, чем секрет галранских вышек. Наверное, команда Вольтрона, существовавшая во всех параллельных мирах, еще не знала худшего лидера, кроме, разве что, Заркона. У того личные симпатии тоже выбивались на первый план.

— Кит!

— А? — он непонимающе уставился на Ханка, который щелкал пальцами прямо около уха. 

Кит встряхнул головой и попытался сконцентрироваться.

— Ты в порядке? — Широ нахмурился, а затем спросил: — Никто не чувствует себя странно?

— Я в порядке, — мгновенно откликнулся Кит. — Только устал и голова болит.

— Тошнит, — пожаловался Ханк.

— Ну, это не новость, приятель, это традиция, — нарочито насмешливо протянул Лэнс. — У меня слабость и вертолеты в голове.

— То же самое, — покивала Пидж. — Широ?

— И у меня, — признался тот. — Массовое отравление? 

— Или хроническая усталость.

Больше всего на свете Киту хотелось оказаться сейчас в постели, а потому он поторопил:

— Расскажите, что за вышки в итоге?

Ханк с явным сочувствием во взгляде кивнул, будто самому себе, а потом все-таки сказал:

— Судя по тому, как они устроены, они применяются для регулировки давления и температуры. На Земле так добывали нефть, например. Интересно, есть ли здесь нефть, и если да, то зачем она галра? Я думал, их звездолеты летают на продвинутом космически-магическом топливе.

Со всех сторон их пока что окружали тупики. И тем больше раздражало ощущение того, что ответ явно кроется где-то на поверхности.

— Предлагаю вам отправиться спать, раз уж все, кроме меня, чем-то вдруг отправились, — предложила Аллура, и Кит вздрогнул.

Момент, когда она пришла в общий зал, он просто упустил.

— Да, — вслух согласился Кит, моргая. — Я вырубаюсь на ходу. Спокойной ночи, ребята.

Лэнс тоже вскочил со своего места и, ссылаясь на недомогание, поспешно распрощался со всеми, одарив на прощание сонной улыбкой и подмигнув. Весь путь к своим комнатам они проделали вместе и в комфортной тишине.

— Спокойной ночи, — зевнул Лэнс, останавливаясь у дверей в комнату Кита. — До завтра.

— Ага, — пальцы не справлялись даже с электронным замком. Со второго раза все-таки удалось ввести пароль, и Кит, перед тем, как зайти к себе, окликнул Лэнса. — Эй!

Тот вопросительно уставился на него, отпирая свой замок.

— Какой ответ у загадки?

Лэнс расплылся в широкой и счастливой улыбке, но отрицательно покачал головой.

— Как-нибудь потом обязательно расскажу, но не сейчас.

Почему-то другого Кит и не ждал. 

Он наслаждением рухнул на прохладные простыни, на ходу стянув сапоги и джинсы. Что бы там ни придумывал себе Лэнс, он редко спал полностью одетым, скорее, наоборот. Привычка, сформировавшаяся в пустыне, потихоньку оставляла его. Все-таки, в Замок Львов не могли так просто проникнуть ни преступники, ни кобры со скорпионами.

Кит едва ли не усилием воли заставил себя избавиться от футболки и залез под одеяло. Головокружение потихоньку отпускало, и он с удовольствием потянулся всем телом, чувствуя, как оно откликается на любые касания простыней, чувствительное как никогда. Кит несколько секунд помедлил, прикидывая, насколько сильно он хочет спать прямо сейчас, и приподнялся на постели.

Лосьон для рук, которым теперь смазывали сапоги, нашелся почти сразу, под подушкой, и Кит обрадовался, что экономно расходовал его до этого. Тягучая жидкость медленно вытекла на пальцы, и в комнате тут же запахло цветами. Кит, как мог, накрепко закупорил флакон, сунул его обратно и, упав на постель, откинул одеяло до пояса. Прохладный воздух тут же облепил тело, и Кит со свистом вдохнул, чувствуя, как от одного этого твердеют соски и тянет внизу живота. Он просто очень устал. Всем нужна разрядка, уверил себя Кит и наконец обхватил член влажными от лосьона пальцами.

Он никогда специально не представлял себе ничего и никого конкретного в такие моменты — все лезло в голову само, в зависимости от событий. В Гарнизоне чаще всего всплывали смутные образы других кадетов, чьи имена Кит даже не знал — так, встречал на перерывах в толпе или замечал на лекциях за соседними столами, чаще девчонки, изредка парни. Здесь, в Замке Львов, воображаемые партнеры и вовсе не имели лиц. Ощущений собственного тела обычно было достаточно для разрядки, к тому же, надолго Кита никогда не хватало, как и на этот раз. 

Непрошеное воспоминание заставило закусить губу — горячее дрожащее дыхание на щеке и возле виска, еле слышный вдох. Кит распахнул глаза, разглядывая собственную руку, и тут же крепко зажмурился, стараясь представить, будто это кто-то другой. В следующую секунду он захлебнулся воздухом, кончая и даже не успев ничего толком осознать.

Несколько мгновений спустя Кит нашарил салфетки, привел себя в порядок и выключил свет, все еще немного удивленный. Оказывается, чтобы представить с собой в постели кого-то другого, не обязательно думать об имени, голосе и лице: оттенка кожи и формы ногтей оказалось достаточно.

Кит перекатился на бок и подтянул одеяло к подбородку. Разозлился бы Лэнс, узнай он об этом? Возможно, нет. Возможно, Киту и правда показалось от усталости, и Лэнс не имел в виду ничего такого. К чему привел бы тот разговор со странными загадками, не вернись остальные так не вовремя, он и понятия не имел. Что-то в тоне Лэнса волновало его до глубины души, правда, догадался об этом Кит только сейчас. Минут десять назад такие мысли показались бы дикостью, но сейчас в этом словно не было ничего противоестественного. 

Он принялся перебирать воспоминания последних дней и понял, что Лэнса в них было непростительно много для обычного совпадения. И непростительно много нежности, которой сейчас, в темноте собственной запертой комнаты, Кит совершенно не стыдился. Дорог ли ему Лэнс, хочет ли он его и хорошо ли с ним рядом? Да, да и да, просто, как дважды два четыре. Давно ли это началось — вот единственное, на что Кит не сумел ответить самому себе. Сегодня утром? Десять минут назад? Давным-давно, во время первой атаки галра на Замок?

Слишком просто и сложно одновременно. Кит закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть, несмотря на свалившееся на него чувство и полное незнание того, куда его теперь девать. 

Все-таки это был чертовски долгий и сложный день.

***

Раньше Кит считал, что нет таких тем и проблем, которыми бы он не смог поделиться с Широ. Спрашивать у него совета никогда не казалось неловким, скорее, наоборот. Столкнувшись следующим утром в душевой с Лэнсом и Широ одновременно, Кит понял, что ошибался. Он скорее удавится, чем заикнется о чем-то таком.

— Доброе утро, — выспавшийся Лэнс сиял, ни о чем не подозревая, и Киту оставалось только кивнуть и побыстрей пройти мимо, чтобы не засмотреться на его яркие синие глаза и короткие рыжеватые ресницы. 

— Утро, — как обычно бросил он, опустив взгляд и попутно отметив знакомые красные тапочки. Может, все началось из-за них, с того момента, но кто теперь мог поручиться?

Кит и не догадывался, что не обращать на кого-то внимание специально — это так сложно. Фокус восприятия будто сместился, и деться от присутствия Лэнса вокруг было некуда. Может, они и раньше постоянно вертелись бок о бок друг с другом, а Кит просто не замечал — он понятия не имел и теперь просто ловил каждый момент. А Лэнс тем временем хмурился, возмущался, нес околесицу и улыбался как обычно — всем, и Киту в том числе, и с каждой такой улыбкой внутри что-то то ли ломалось, то ли, наоборот, создавалось заново. 

Единственное, что по-настоящему напрягало, так это рассеянность. Прослушав, о чем с ним говорят, во второй раз, Кит постарался взять себя в руки. Терпение и концентрация, до недавнего времени это работало. 

Аллура легко вбежала на капитанский мостик и, коротко поздоровавшись, перешла к делу. Кит. запретив себе пялиться по сторонам, подошел к ней поближе, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

— Клинки Марморы вышли на связь сегодня утром, — начала Аллура, хмурясь. Ее голос звучал гораздо лучше, чем вчера, видимо, сказывались отдых и настойка ллюсарии в немеренных количествах. — По словам Коливана, на Мезее не обнаружилось никаких местных жителей. Теперь это совершенно необитаемая планета, просто заросшая мхами. 

— Так с Мезея не было сигнала о помощи? — задумчиво протянул Ханк. — Я уже забыл, откуда еще нас звали. 

— Не было, — напомнила Пидж. — Сигнал засекали с Санкофы и с других планет, а вот четверка Санкофа-Детрит-Эйсейль-Мезей просто были перечислены без каких-то комментариев. В той папке вместе с 3D-моделью этой вашей ллюсарии. 

— И теперь мы знаем, что на как минимум одной из этих планет не растет ничего, кроме этого мха. — Широ потер подбородок. — Не надо быть гением, чтоб заподозрить связь, но я никак не пойму, как это действительно связано между собой.

— Но есть и еще один момент, — напомнил Коран, и Аллура кивнула.

— Да. Теперь мы знаем, почему на нас напали позавчера, когда Клинки были в Замке. Кто-то подбросил им сигнальное устройство, видимо, еще на Максараше, и они обнаружили его только сегодня утром. Пидж, Ханк, вы не находили ничего необычного в том дроиде? Коливан считает, что жучок может быть и там, и просил перестраховаться.

Пидж покачала головой.

— Я ничего не обнаружила. Ханк?

— Я тоже, — он пожал плечами. — Я бы заметил, будь там что-то подозрительное. Но нет, это просто кучка железа. Очень продуманная и крутая, но без жучков.

— Что ж, одной загадкой меньше. — Широ пытался смотреть на вещи оптимистично. — Куда направились Клинки?

— Они хотят помочь нам с этими непонятными планетами, поэтому летят на Эйсейль. — Аллура сверилась с картой и кивнула самой себе. — Коливан обещал выйти на связь, как только они что-нибудь выяснят.

— А мы что делаем? — наконец задал вопрос Кит. Лучший способ отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей — это занять себя чем-нибудь так, чтобы думать было некогда.

— Сеем хаос и разрушение на нефтедобывающие вышки галра, разве нет? — Лэнс снова оказался рядом, и Кит тихо вздохнул. Кто сказал, что будет легко? — Как нет?

Ханк выглядел совершенно не впечатленным.

— Пока мы не поймем, зачем они, нет смысла все ломать, Лэнс, — категорично заявил он, и тот сник. — Нам надо понять, чем мы можем помочь местным.

— А как же супермегаразрушительный тандем Красной с Черным? Так неинтересно.

Кит на секунду задумался о том, что, вообще-то, в бою они всегда работали вместе на отлично, что раньше, что сейчас. И откуда только взялась та неуверенность, он не представлял.

Сигнал тревоги заставил подскочить всех.

— Система оповещения засекла вторженцев. — Под пальцами Аллуры замерцали мониторы, и пару тиков спустя на основном экране появилась картинка.

— Эй, это не вторженцы, — обрадованно воскликнул Лэнс. — Это же мой бро, Торра.

— Когда это вы успели побрататься? — усмехнулась Пидж, но тут же посерьезнела. — Вряд ли он пришел навестить тебя.

— Что-то случилось, — уже на ходу бросил Лэнс, мигом растеряв всю смешливость.

Торра растерянно озирался по сторонам, но тут же опрометью бросился навстречу, стоило воротам Замка распахнуться.

— Друзья бога Вольтрона, — слова полились в голове сплошным потоком. — Наше племя просит о помощи. Великий Вождь в беде!

— Что с ним? — взволнованно спросила Аллура, и ее одолел новый приступ кашля.

— Он решил спасти нас и отправился к богам сам, ничего не сказав нам. Помогите его вернуть, друзья богов, — Торра сложил лапы в мольбе и низко склонил чешуйчатую голову.

— Эй, что ты, — мягко позвала Пидж, сочувственно похлопав Торру по когтистой лапе. — Мы сделаем все, что сможем.

— Да. — Лэнс просто встряхнул ящера за плечи. — Вот увидишь. И, чтобы ты поверил, я прокачу тебя на небесной божественной кошке. Пошли!

Удивленный выдох Торры зашелестел у них в головах, и в следующий момент тот, перехватив свое копье, прыжками последовал за Лэнсом.

— Вот так и создаются культы, — пробормотал себе под нос Ханк, глядя им вслед.

— Пусть развлекается, — пожал плечами Кит. До тех пор, пока это шутовство было способно рассмешить даже дряхлую больную ящерицу, он не имел ничего против. Более того, Кит был в восторге.

***

Кит взглянул на монитор и не сдержал улыбки — Торра выглядывал из-за кресла Лэнса в немом благоговении, так что теперь, наконец-то, можно было разглядеть его приоткрытый рот. Лэнс же светился, словно высоковольтная лампочка.

— Снижаемся, — скомандовал Широ, и Кит послушно отпустил рычаги управления.

— Как думаешь, найдем его? — спросил Кит, выключив коммуникатор. — Эти ребята в отчаянии, мне их жалко.

Широ поправил свой шлем и задумчиво постучал по спинке кресла своими металлическими пальцами. 

— Смотришь на этих двоих и думаешь, что лучше умереть, чем не оправдать ожиданий, да? — по-доброму усмехнулся он, кивая в сторону Красной львицы, летящий по правую руку от них.

Кит при всем желании не смог бы выразиться точней, потому просто кивнул. В груди разлилось неуместное тепло — от слов Широ и от счастливого лица Лэнса на мониторе. Кит не слышал его, но знал: тот наверняка расписывал Торре, как круто заживет их народ, когда бог Вольтрон надерет всем задницу.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я могу все на свете, — поделился Кит вполголоса, приземляясь у подножья горы. — Но гораздо чаще, что спасение вселенной — слишком трудная штука, и я не справлюсь.

— Открою тебе секрет, — Широ потрепал его по плечу. — С возрастом ничего не меняется, так что расслабься и наслаждайся видами новых спасенных планет за окном.

— Ты так говоришь, будто тебе лет сто, не меньше, — фыркнул Кит, и Черный лев распахнул свою пасть.

Вокруг тут же завихрилась пыль: остальные тоже прибыли на место.

— Вот он, священный путь вверх через подземелья, — Торра указал в сторону ничем не примечательной дыры в скале. Если бы Кит не знал, то принял бы ее за ворота в очередное поселение виллеров.

— Отлично, спускаемся. — он перехватил баярд и уже направился вперед, но вовремя вспомнил вчерашний опыт и притормозил, готовясь включить реактивный ранец на случай падения.

— Погоди, шериф! — недовольно позвал Лэнс. — Дальше мы пойдем одни, ему туда нельзя. 

Торра неловко переступил с лапы на лапу, и в следующий момент Красная с коротким рыком опустилась на лапы, приглашая зайти в кабину.

— Воу, спасибо, моя прелесть, — засиял Лэнс и обратился теперь уже к Торре: — Сиди внутри и жди нас. Если что-то случится, божественная кошка сама со всем разберется. Я бы на твоем месте вздремнул, ты что-то бледноват.

С этими словами, подтолкнув ящера к трапу, Лэнс надел шлем и позерски закинул лазерную винтовку на плечо.

— Лэнс готов спасать мир.

Кажется, глаза закатили даже замершие в ожидании львы.

Новая пещера изнутри оказалась совершенно другой: то тут, то там росли сталактиты и сталагмиты, образуя природные решетки, и в некоторых местах приходилось буквально протискиваться вперед.

— Ханк, ты как? — Пидж была единственной, кто не испытывал никаких трудностей.

— Я все еще могу вернуться назад, — прокряхтел Ханк, втискиваясь в очередную лазейку. — Для спасения одной ящерицы нас слишком много.

— А по-моему, в самый раз, — Кит посветил фонариком вперед, и голубой свет алтеанского фонарика выхватил развилку. Постепенно спускавшийся вниз туннель теперь делился на три ответвления.

— Хм, надо же, действительно, в самый раз, — Лэнс оттолкнулся от камня и плавно опустился рядом. — В какой пойдем, лидер?

Кит мог поклясться, что вовсе не пытался идти рядом специально — все складывалось само собой, без его вмешательства. Ну, разве только самую малость.

— Направо? — предложил он, кивая на ближайший из ходов. 

— Отлично, — Широ оглядел зияюший перед ними проход и принял решение: — Пидж, Ханк, тогда левый остается за вами, а мы с Аллурой пойдем вперед. Если найдете вождя, докладывайте. 

— Приборы иногда барахлят, — напомнила Пидж. — Магнитный фон Санкофы очень нестабильный, если не получится связаться, то встречаемся на поверхности через несколько часов. 

— Именно. Мы понятия не имеем, насколько глубоки туннели, поэтому с точным временем сложнее. Будьте осторожны. — Бионическая рука Широ мягко засветилась сиреневым, приходя в боевую готовность, и Аллура первой шагнула в туннель.

— Пойдем, — Кит тихонько подтолкнул Лэнса в спину, и над ними сомкнулись своды нескончаемого каменного хода.

Тьма удивительно легко поглощала весь свет, и фонарик с каждым десятком шагов казался все тусклее и тусклее. Если бы не светящаяся трава по стенам, Кит не различал бы тропы в трех шагах от себя.

— Кит, — позвал Лэнс, и эхо разнесло голос далеко вперед. — У тебя, случайно, голова не болит, как вчера? — уже гораздо тише и осторожнее поинтересовался он.

Кит остановился и дождался, пока Лэнс не поравняется с ним.

— Тебе плохо? — Только не это. Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы выбираться на поверхность так быстро.

Лэнс замотал головой.

— Нет, просто совсем чуть-чуть заболела, — в его голосе зазвучали нервные нотки. — Ничего страшного, просто это странно. Вчера все быстро прошло, я думал, это от духоты.

— Лэнс, — попросил Кит, у которого пока не болело ничего. — На всякий случай держись за меня.

Тот растерянно переложил баярд в правую руку и неуверенно потянулся левой к Киту.

— Так, что ли? — тихонько уточнил он, кладя ладонь на плечо.

Кит и сам не знал, как, поэтому кивнул и пошел вперед, стараясь не обращать внимания на тихую неловкость между ними. Через пару шагов Лэнс все-таки скользнул ниже и ухватился пальцами за локоть. Так и правда стало удобней.

— Я иду и вот уже пять минут не могу придумать ни одной остроумной шутки на тему нашей прогулки под руку, — с неуверенным смешком сказал Лэнс минут пять спустя, и Кит не мог с ним не согласиться. Вокруг ничего не происходило, туннель то сужался, то расширялся, и главным событием было разве что то, как то приближалось, то отдалялось дыхание Лэнса позади.

— В порядке? — спросил Кит. У него самого начиналось легкое головокружение, и списать это на влюбленность никак не удавалось. Должно быть, они спустились достаточно глубоко.

— Ага, а ты? — Кит присмотрелся. Вид у Лэнса был точь-в-точь как вчера, нечто среднее между сонным и пьяным. 

— Ты врешь, — Кит нахмурился. По правде говоря, ему самому становилось хуже и хуже в считанные секунды.

В динамике зашипело, и сквозь помехи донесся голос Ханка.

— Прием, ребята, — речь была нечеткой. — Как слышно? Как вы? Никаких признаков отравления?

— Я чувствую себя так, будто меня пожевал и выплюнул Кальтенекер, — простонала Пидж. — Кто-нибудь кого-нибудь нашел?

— Пидж, возвращайся обратно, — судя по тону, Широ всерьез забеспокоился. — Что-то не так с этими пещерами, у меня в глазах все двоится.

— Значит, у тебя сейчас не одна, а две Аллуры, — отшутился Лэнс. — Везунчик.

— Лэнс, — сердито вклинилась та, бодрая как никто другой. — Не время для твоих скользких шуточек!

Он пошатнулся, и Кит успел подхватить его за пояс.

— Держись же, — пробормотал он, не на шутку беспокоясь. — Мы возвращаемся обратно, — громко заявил он. — Лэнс сейчас упадет в обморок.

— Со мной все в порядке, — запротестовал тот и даже вывернулся из-под руки, к огромной досаде Кита. Проморгавшись, он действительно выглядел не так плохо.

— Земляне такие чувствительные, — удивленно заметила Аллура. — Я ничего не чувствую, кроме того, что першит в горле.

— Генетика — та еще скотина, — сухо заметила Пидж.

— Если виллеры живут в таких пещерах годами, то я удивлен, что они еще не вымерли, — сказал Ханк. — Далеко же вождь успел смотаться, а.

— Паладины, — обратилась Аллура. — На меня не действует местная среда, я могу найти вождя виллеров сама, а вам…

— Нет, — прервал ее Широ. — Ханк, возвращайся с Пидж. Кит, отвечаешь за Лэнса. А я останусь с Аллурой, на всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Ханк. — Пидж, пойдем… Пидж?

В динамике раздался треск, а затем оглушительный вопль Пидж, и через секунду все стихло.

— Эй! Что там у вас происходит? Ханк! — Лэнс напрягся, но коммуникатор снова ожил.

— Ребята, — с Пидж, кажется, все было в порядке. — Ребята, тут такое! Вы должны это видеть.

— Ого! — вторил ей Ханк. — Вот это да! Мы нашли место, куда ведут все тоннели, не так уж это и далеко!

— Оставайтесь на месте, — скомандовал Широ. — Мы идем. Лэнс, ты как?

— В полном порядке, — упрямо заверил он и тоже решительно направился вперед, выключив коммуникатор.

— Подожди меня, идиот, — вздохнул Кит и поспешил следом.

— Как думаешь, пять минут — это много? — спросил Лэнс спустя те самые пять минут. — Наш ход длинней остальных, или ты так медленно тащишься?

— Длинней, — озвучил очевидное Кит и обо что-то споткнулся. — Стой! Что это?

Он посветил фонариком под ноги, и оба замолчали, переглядываясь. Перед ними лежал череп какого-то зверя, отлично сохранившийся. Ошибиться было сложно.

— Виллер, — констатировал Кит.

— Был, когда-то очень давно.

Лэнс посветил фонариком вперед и отступил поближе к Киту.

— Смотри, — прошептал он. 

Весь пол узкого туннеля впереди был усеян костями.

— Это... — Кит прочистил горло. — Это кладбище?

— Квизнак разберет, — Лэнс вряд ли заметил, как крепко сжал плечо Кита, слишком пораженный зрелищем. — Пойдем дальше? — неуверенно предложил он и, спохватившись, убрал руку.

Кит кивнул.

Однако через пару шагов Лэнс остановился.

— Я так не могу, — пробормотал он и активировал свой ранец. Оттолкнувшись один раз, он полетел вперед и быстро скрылся из вида. Кит сделал то же самое и бросился вдогонку — в тот самый момент, когда темнота коридора вспыхнула снопом голубых искр.

— Черт! — Эхо разнесло возглас так, что зазвенело в ушах, и Кит, вылетев из-за угла, успел в самый раз, чтобы поймать Лэнса за руку. От его реактивного ранца шел дым, а сам он застыл над открывшимся в полу разломом, едва уцепившись за выступ в скале второй рукой.

— Цел? — Кит почувствовал, как сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, а голова немедленно закружилась, как только он посмотрел вниз поверх плеча Лэнса. 

Под ними раскинулась настоящая глубокая пропасть, и костяной покров медленно осыпался вниз с краев разлома.

— Спасибо, — оцепеневший Лэнс как зачарованный не мог оторвать взгляда от падающих вниз черепов и камней, когда Кит, боясь пошевелиться, сжал его ладонь.

— Только не дергайся, — попросил он. — Отпустишь камень, когда я скажу, хорошо?

— Да.

Кит, стараясь не потревожить стены и хрупкий пол под ними, очень осторожно опустился ниже и нащупал ногами по-настоящему твердую поверхность. Проверив место несколько раз, он, все так же не отпуская ладони, подлетел поближе и осторожно обхватил Лэнса свободной рукой.

— Кит, — прошептал тот. — Умоляю, понежней. Я боюсь щекотки. До ужаса.

Просто прекрасно.

— Терпи, — пробормотал Кит сквозь зубы и приготовился к прыжку. — На счет три отпускаешь мою руку и камень и обнимаешь меня за шею. Понял?

— Понял.

Кит сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить сердце.

— Раз, — начал он и напрягся. — Два. Три!

Лэнс обвил руками шею, как осьминог, быстро и крепко, и Кит, подхватив его на лету, отскочил на проверенное раньше место, ставя рядом с собой. В тишине раздался треск — несколько обломков скалы вместе с очередным скелетом сорвались и полетели в дыру, там, где мгновение назад висел Лэнс.

Волна безумного страха накатила тогда, когда опасность миновала. Кит крепко прижал к себе Лэнса и просто уткнулся ему в воротник. Шлемы мешали, но было все равно. Тот, застывший, словно дерево, мелко дрожал, и Кит осторожно погладил его между лопаток.

— Все в порядке, — заверил он и удивился тому, как хрипло звучал собственный голос. 

Он все не отпускал, а Лэнс не вырывался, только неуверенно повел руками, будто не знал, куда их деть. Кит бездумно перехватил его за запястье и положил себе на бок, а через секунду Лэнс, расслабляясь, крепко обнял в ответ.

— Что случилось? — наконец спросил Кит.

— Задел ранцем стену, — ответил Лэнс и опустил голову, устраивая ее на плече на несколько мгновений, но потом все-таки выпрямился. — Голова закружилась. 

— У меня тоже, — признался Кит. — Из-за всего.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихий смешок Лэнса, а потом с сожалением отстранился.

— Нам пора, не хватало еще задохнуться. — Он помедлил, наслаждаясь такой неожиданной близостью и радуясь, что успел вовремя. — Полетим на моем, просто держись крепче.

Лэнс, непривычно тихий и даже застенчивый, кивнул и перехватил Кита за локти.

Туннель оборвался резко за одним и поворотов, и от яркого странного света привыкшие к полумраку глаза на мгновение ослепило.

— А вот и они. — Широ отряхивал перепачканный в пыли доспех. — Нас чуть не засыпало.

— У нас было кладбище виллеров, — Кит опустил их обоих на землю. — И еще мы нашли под коридором пропасть.

— У меня сломался ранец, — подхватил Лэнс, становясь таким, каким его привыкли видеть все. — Но кэп меня пас. — Он благодарно улыбнулся и пихнул Кита локтем. — Но черт подери, что это такое?

Перед ними посреди огромной пещеры раскинулось огромное озеро с ярко-голубой водой. Сверху, с немыслимой высоты, до воды доставал тоненький луч дневного света, но вода отражала сияющие от травы и плесени стены, и казалось, что по поверхности воды разбросаны драгоценные камни.

— Меня снесло каким-то воздушным потоком, — объяснила Пидж. — Прямо сюда.

— Это нереально красиво. Провалиться мне на этом месте, но…

— Ты уже, — напомнил Кит, поводя плечами. Даже вспоминать было жутко.

— Это фигура речи, зануда, — отмахнулся Лэнс и полез в нательный карман. В тишине пещеры тут же раздался щелчок камеры. — Ну что? Я такое ни разу не видел, даже на Кубе.

— Это все прекрасно, — вмешалась Аллура. — Но мы так и не нашли вождя. К тому же, я не уверена, что вам можно подолгу находиться в этих пещерах. 

— Ты права, — согласился Кит. — Непонятно, почему только у алтеанцев все в порядке, даже мне плохо.

Они пробыли у озера меньше пяти минут, а глаза снова начинали слезиться. Дышать становилось все тяжелей, и внутри поднималась тошнота. 

— Смотрите. — Пидж приложила ладонь козырьком и вгляделся в водную гладь. — Над водой пар, вон.

Кит ничего не замечал, сколько ни смотрел, и только присев на корточки понял, о чем она говорила. От воды едва заметными, почти прозрачными змейками поднимался пар.

— А что, если… — Ханк нахмурился, обрывая себя на полуслове, но Кит понял, что тот собирался сказать.

— Что если это озеро ядовитое?

— Черт подери, — Лэнс прерывисто выдохнул и тихо закашлял. — Получается, здесь всюду ядовитый природный газ?

— Газ, — эхом подтвердила Пидж. — Тогда все встает на свои места.

— Если все это идет в почву и воздух, тогда понятно, что не так с этими виллерами. И гнев богов тут не при чем. 

— Нам надо срочно найти вождя, — Аллура закашлялась на собственных словах и откупорила свою настойку. — Пока еще не поздно! — она уже даже не морщилась, просто пила лекарство как воду, залпом, пока бутылка не опустела.

— Погоди, — Кит выхватил пузырек из ее рук и повертел его в руках. — Это настойка из той травы, которая лечит горло. Вот почему.

— Кит, дружище, ты чего? — Лэнс подошел ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо, но резко остановился. — Святые суслики! Так вот почему с Аллурой все в порядке?

— Как же я раньше не догадалась? — Пидж с досадой хлопнула себя по шлему. — Все так просто сходится. Вот зачем галра собирали информацию про ллюсарию! 

— И вот почему в списке планет оказался ненаселенный Мезей, там же полно этой травы! — Ханк, вытаращив глаза, закивал, соглашаясь.

— Держу пари, что на Эйсейле найдется либо такой же газ, либо мох, — затараторила Пидж.

Вид у обоих был в точности как у карикатурных безумных ученых из кино.

— Все это здорово, но… — Лэнс попытался вставить слово, но Ханк будто не слышал.

— Это я сразу не догадался, — вдруг признался он, мученически сведя брови. — Установки, регулирующие давление и температуру. Да галра просто добывали сжиженный газ!

— Остается понять, зачем он им и....

— Да, обязательно, — вмешался Кит. — Вот только когда выберемся на поверхность вместе с вождем.

— Точно, спасибо, Кит, — кивнул Лэнс, когда Ханк и Пидж наконец опомнились и замолчали. — Просто мы же обещали Торре, не хотелось бы, чтоб его вождь надышался этой дряни до смерти.

Вспомнив недавнее кладбище виллеров, Кит поежился. Не будь они в доспехе, то рухнули бы в пропасть и лежали так же годами просто грудой костей, уже не нужные ни Вселенной, ни друг другу.

— Да, точно, брости, — пробормотал Ханк. — Это “бро” и “прости”, для краткости, — пояснил он.

— Броехали, — на ходу сочинил Лэнс, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Я не вижу никаких гигантских ящеров, но я вообще хреново вижу. А вы?

— Лэнс, — позвала Аллура и ахнула, стоило тому обернуться на голос. — Что у тебя с глазами? Широ, у тебя тоже. У всех! Зрачка как будто нет вовсе!

Кит попытался увидеть то, о чем она говорит, но не сумел — от слез все покрывалось пеленой. Газ в немыслимой концентрации воздействовал с невероятной скоростью, дышать становилось все сложней.

Тело тоже двигалось с трудом. 

— Расходиться нет смысла, — проговорил Кит. — Только потеряемся.

— Нужно обойти озеро, — решила Аллура. — На ровной поверхности ничего не видно, значит, ищем там, где можно спрятаться. Вон те валуны, надо их осмотреть.

То и дело кашляя на все голоса, команда последовала за Аллурой. 

— Если бы ты был богом, — сипло начал Лэнс, — то где бы устроил себе алтарь?

— Лэнс, побереги горло, — посоветовал Кит. Голова закружилась, и он ухватился за подставленную руку.

— Я не шучу, я пытаюсь рассуждать, — возразил тот. — Вождь по-любому искал алтарь.

— Лэнс прав, — глухо согласился Широ. — Я бы подумал об озере.

— Только не это, — простонал Ханк. — Кто будет нырять? Лэнс отлично плавает, но мне жалко терять друга.

— Не надо никуда нырять, — Кит сморгнул влагу с ресниц и присмотрелся. Вода, обманчиво безобидная, отражала свет от поросших синим мхом скал. — По-моему, для алтаря этот булыжник подходит куда лучше.

Аллура остановилась и задрала голову вверх.

— Кажется, Кит угадал! — воскликнула она и зажала рот ладонью, испугавшись эха. — Я кого-то вижу, — взволнованно прошептала она. — Там точно кто-то есть.

— Ты единственная, кто сейчас трезво мыслит и отлично видит, — признал Широ. — Мы подождем здесь и подумаем, как лучше выбраться обратно.

Аллура кивнула, но Пидж удержала ее за руку.

— Мы должны взять образец этой воды, — объяснила она. — Где бутылка из-под лекарства?

Та понимающе кивнула, протянула Пидж пустой флакон и поспешила на другой берег, легко перепрыгивая от одного камня к другому.

— Наш туннель самый длинный, — сказал Кит, присаживаясь на выступ. — Гиблое место.

— В нашем был обвал, не думаю, что стоит туда соваться, — с сомнением поделился мыслями Широ. — Остается только один.

— Да, только там внезапные потоки воздуха, а так все в порядке.

— К тому же, он самый короткий. — Ханк одобрительно кивнул. — С потоком как-нибудь справимся. Я хочу поскорей убраться отсюда и что-нибудь приготовить, это не пещера, а сплошной стресс.

 

— Полетим как до этого, на моем ранце, — тихо сказал Кит, и Лэнс вместо ответа на ощупь нашарил его плечо и сжал. Наверное, он тоже не мог ничего толком разглядеть.

— Нас еще ждут галранские вышки, не забыл? — так же тихо усмехнулся он.

— Конечно, нет.

Пидж вернулась к ним, стряхнула с перчатки капли воды и закрыла бутылку. Кит не мог разглядеть ее лица, но в голосе слышалось нетерпение.

— Надеюсь, к вечеру станет меньше еще на одну загадку.

Кстати, о загадках. Он совсем забыл подумать над ответом, но что-то в ней самой не давало покоя. Больше всего хотелось спросить самого Лэнса, но тот с таким загадочным видом отказался говорить в прошлый раз, что вряд ли сдастся так просто. Никаких отгадок у Кита не было — не в такой обстановке и не с такой головной болью.

— Ребята! — коммуникатор ожил, и вся команда как по сигналу посмотрела в сторону утеса над озером, в бесполезных попытках разглядеть Аллуру. 

— Я нашла его!

***

Вождь виллеров оказался довольно крупным ящером с костяными гребнями на голове. На фоне тщедушного старейшины и Торры, оказавшегося по меркам виллеров подростком, он мог бы считаться силачом.

Кит взглянул на выстроившиеся кругом криокапсулы со спящими в них виллерами. С момента спасения прошли целые сутки, и если паладинам этого хватило для полного восстановления, то травившимся годами существам требовалось куда больше времени. Конечно же, это была идея Аллуры — засунуть в медподы всех, сколько бы времени это ни отняло бы.

Прибывшие с Мезея Клинки Марморы принесли с собой образец ллюсарии для исследований, галра и их корабли-невидимки больше не появлялись, а потому с принцессой никто не спорил. Особенно Лэнс.

— Смотри-ка, он точно будет готов быстрей других. — Он встал напротив капсулы с одним из виллеров и с гордостью легонько постучал по стеклу. — Весь в меня.

Знакомство длилось всего несколько дней, а тот уже записал ящера в младшие братья, хоть они и выяснили, что Торра старше Лэнса на пятнадцать земных лет. Такая легкость поражала, видимо, Лэнс точно так же незаметно и не специально влез в его жизнь, и Кит сам не заметил, как привязался к нему. Просто не понимал этого раньше.

— Как ты их различаешь? — риторически спросил он и подошел поближе.

Глаза Лэнса все еще горели азартом — они вернулись с зачистки леса от вышек совсем недавно и теперь ждали, когда Коран, Пидж и Ханк сообщат хоть что-нибудь про свои великие открытия.

— Лэнс, — решился Кит уже на пути к капитанскому мостику. 

— Чего тебе?

— Так с чего это ты вдруг солнечная система?

Тот задумчиво покосился на него, но отрицательно покачал головой, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— Может, потом скажу, раз ты сам ничего не понимаешь, — сказал он без всяких издевок и до конца пути не проронил ни слова.

С чего вообще пошло все это — недомолвки, задушевные разговоры, постоянная работа вместе, — он и правда не знал и совсем запутался. Все было как раньше, но совсем по-другому. Он понимал одно: посреди этой войны за Вселенную он совершенно неуместно, впервые и по-настоящему влюбился.

В зале управления шло какое-то импровизированное собрание лидеров. Широ, Аллура и Коливан что-то с интересом обсуждали, вернее, говорила в основном Аллура, к которой окончательно вернулся ее привычный голос.

— Я действительно думаю, что это отличный выход!

— О чем это вы? — спросил Кит.

— А вот и вы, к самому интересному, — воодушевился Широ. — Пока вы крушили постройки галра, Коран и Ханк придумали, как спасти Санкофу.

— Вау! — Лэнс, искренне обрадованный, в два прыжка оказался рядом с ним и непонимающе уставился на схему, которую Широ тут же развернул перед ним. — А что это?

— Это система очистки воды и воздуха, — пояснила Аллура. — Ллюсария по неизвестным причинам исчезла со многих планет, с Санкофы в том числе, но мы можем вернуть ее сюда.

— Грубо говоря, большое количество этого мха может нейтрализовать опасные элементы, — добавил Широ. — Это очистит воду и почву, и постепенно ядовитые вещества исчезнут, пусть и не сразу.

— Удивительно, что ты заболела именно тогда, — пораженно сказал Лэнс. — Это точно судьба.

— Это точно Клинки Марморы, — поправила Аллура. — Кто-то из спасательного отряда вернулся с Максараша с больным горлом, но так как у них в ордене принято молчать, никто так и не догадался.

Аллура покосилась на Коливана с неодобрением, не имевшим ничего общего с тем, что было во время первого появления Клинков в Замке.

— Отряд отправили на карантин, — пожал тот плечами. — А я уже переболел. У галра железный иммунитет. — С этими словами он обернулся на Кита, и оставалось только согласно кивнуть.

— Круговорот чудес в природе, — хмыкнул Лэнс. — А идея с фильтром отличная. Интересно, а если напихать этот мох в нос, то газ не подействует?

Кит закатил глаза. Поразительные Теории Лэнса, как он называл их про себя, возникали из ниоткуда и в считанные секунды.

— Именно так и рассуждали галра, — вдруг кивнул Широ, и Кит неверяще приподнял бровь.

— Мы нашли вот это во время высадки на Мезей. — С этими словами Коливан поднял с пола какой-то предмет, заслоненный до этого креслом. На поверку это оказался боевой имперский шлем. — Можете взглянуть.

Кит с недоверием поймал подкинутый шлем и заглянул внутрь. Вся поверхность была устлана плотным бурым слоем уже подсохшего невзрачного мха — и особенно плотно в области рта и носа.

— Действительно, — фыркнул Кит, передавая шлем Лэнсу. — Просто напихали туда мох.

— Согласно перехваченным данным, — добавил Коливан, — на Санкофу высаживался совсем небольшой отряд, в основном из исследователей. За защиту отвечали в основном дроиды, никто не хотел рисковать.

— Не очень похоже на привычки Галра, — заметила Аллура.

— Но похоже на Лотора, — возразил Кит. — В отличие от Заркона, он не тратит силы зря.

— И долго это все строить? — Лэнс снова вернулся к изучению непонятных чертежей. — И сколько мха надо на первое время, пока эта ваша ллюсария не разрастется здесь сама?

— Вот об этом мы и говорили.

Широ развернул новый слайд, исписанный цифрами и алтеанскими символами.

— По примерным расчетам Ханка и Корана нам нужно около пяти контейнеров вроде тех, где Ханк хранит свои неприкосновенные запасы.

Кит насторожился, но ничего не сказал, только коротко взглянул на Лэнса и встретил его красноречивый взгляд. Еще во время миссии на Бальмере они выяснили, что прекрасно понимают друг друга без слов. Кит еле заметно кивнул.

— Сама постройка займет не больше земной недели, — закончил Широ. — Виллеры обещают помочь, чем смогут.

— Где, говорите, растет эта трава? Я просто обязан помочь народу своего бро. Мезей?

— Даже ближе, — возразил Коливан. — Мы перехватили несколько сигналов. В одном из приказов значился полет на Детрид за добычей мха. 

— Это… — Кит задумался. — Это же совсем рядом?

Аллура кивнула.

— Ты можешь отправиться сегодня же после обеда, — обратилась она к Лэнсу, и тот обрадованно отсалютовал. — А вот за кристаллом для механизма придется лететь на Бальмеру, и я хотела попросить Ханка. Он ведь все-таки инженер.

Она замолчала и невинно улыбнулась.

— О, да! — Лэнс в восторге хлопнул в ладоши, и будь с ними Пидж, она ликовала бы не меньше. — Никто лучше Ханка не разбирается в камнях Бальмеры.

— Никто, — подтвердил Кит и как можно более небрежно добавил: — Я тоже полечу на Детрид. Если галра собирались туда, то прикрытие не помешает.

Аллура задумалась, что-то прикидывая в уме, затем вопросительно взглянула на Широ, и тот пожал плечами.

— Кит прав, осторожность не повредит, — сказал он. — К тому же, вдвоем это будет куда быстрей.

Время до обеда потянулось как резиновое, Кит успел закончить тренировку и принять душ, натереть лосьоном руки и сапоги, проспать полчаса и даже заглянуть в лабораторию. Там уже сидел Лэнс и наблюдал за тем, как работают остальные, пока космические мыши сновали по нему и съезжали по длинным ногам будто с горки.

— Пора обедать. — Кит кивнул на настенный счетчик времени, и Пидж с грустью оторвалась от своих занятий.

— Мы поняли, почему моя техника не работала нормально, это все цирин. Но я никак не могу выяснить, за счет чего он работает как мантия-невидимка.

— Цирин? — Кит пропустил ее вперед и поравнялся с Лэнсом. 

— Да, это еще одно слово, которое я никак не могла расшифровать в том коде, — пояснила Пидж. — А это название газа, всего-то. Интересно, что еще я могла пропустить важного?

Кит понятия не имел. Он верил в Ханка, Пидж и Корана, и потому у него были свои понятия о важном. Например, ограбление рассекреченного тайника с нормальной едой на пару с Лэнсом сразу после миссии.

***

До Детрида оказалось действительно рукой подать.

— Смотри-ка, Кит.

Лэнс постучал по наручу, привлекая внимание, и ткнул пальцем в один из мониторов. На нем, как в зеркале заднего вида, транслировалось то, что происходило позади. Санкофа издалека все так же напоминала окутанный полупрозрачной упаковкой шар с витрины. Кит никак не мог оторвать взгляда от удаляющейся планеты, чувствуя, как его захлестывает непрошенными эмоциями. Слишком многое поменялось за эти четыре дня, и внутренний голос подсказывал, что это еще не все.

Мониторы замерцали, и на одном из них появилось изображение с лабораторной камеры. Пидж и Коран, с темными кругами под глазами и без Ханка, начали говорить практически одновременно.

— Не перепутайте ллюсарию с другим мхом, они очень похожи, — Пидж повторила это раз в пятый с тех пор, как узнала, кто летит собирать космический гербарий.

— Да-да, — Кит не сдержал раздраженного вздоха. — Определить по запаху, ллюсария воняет.

— И не забудьте то, о чем я просил, — добавил Коран. — Постарайтесь не повредить поверхность, на которой держится мох. Хотелось бы создать на Санкофе идеальные условия.

— Расслабьтесь, дело в руках профи, — заверил Лэнс. — В детстве я помогал тетке в саду, я знаю об этом все.

Пидж фыркнула, но потом все-таки улыбнулась. Вид у нее был усталый.

— Ловите фотку Санкофы, — Лэнс защелкал по клавишам и отправил скриншот. — Красиво, жалко, что ядовито. Теперь-то понятно, что это за сахарная вата, вот только почему облака такие липкие?

— Каждый раз как будто продираешься через желе, — согласился Кит, и в следующий момент в недоумении уставился на монитор.

— Пидж, ты что? — с беспокойством спросил Лэнс, глядя, как Коран хлопает ее по спине и забирает из рук чашку.

— Высота, — прокашляла она. — Высота же! Кислород… — она почти согнулась пополам и с трудом выдавила: — Кит, ты гений. Случайно, конечно. Коран, пойдем, мы должна это проверить.

Коран удивленно развел руками, будто извиняясь, и напоследок сказал:

— Будьте на свя-... — Монитор пошел рябью, и в динамике зашипело. — На связи, — изображение дрогнуло и исчезло.

— Что это было? — в недоумении спросил Лэнс и озадаченно посмотрел на Кита снизу вверх.

— Наверное, она пролила воду на панель, — предположил Кит.

— Нет, я про другое. И с чего это ты вдруг гений, — ревниво сказал тот.

— Смирись уже с этим.

Кабину озарило, и несколько голографических панелей на пару секунд высветились поверх главного дисплея. 

— О, входим в атмосферу, — удовлетворенно кивнул Лэнс. — Надеюсь, тут без всяких фокусов.

В кои-то веки им повезло. На Детриде не обнаружилось никаких подозрительных построек, животных и природных явлений. На многие мили под тусклым небом простиралась каменистая пустошь, поросшая редкими островками бурой травы.

— Сдается мне, это оно и есть. — Они с Лэнсом смотрели примерно в одну точку. До ближайшего островка было прилично. — Что-то негусто.

— И у нас пять контейнеров размером с карликовый гроб.

Лэнс обернулся, криво ухмыляясь.

— Умеешь ты создать атмосферу праздника.

— Ага. Так что впереди много часов приятной работы. — Кит протянул Лэнсу пару плотных перчаток, заботливо выданных Кораном перед вылетом. — Бери, говорят, эта ллюсария колется даже через наш костюм.

Она и правда кололась, Кит специально тайком, чтобы Лэнс не заметил, снял перчатку и попытался сорвать короткий стебель, но отдернул руку. По минимальным прикидкам, их ждала работа часа на три, не меньше. Когда они втащили последний контейнер на борт шаттла, таймер показывал, что прошло почти пять часов.

— Эта дрянь и правда колется, интересно, как ее пихали в шлемы? — возмутился Лэнс, садясь в кресло пилота.

— А ты все-таки проверил? — Кит попытался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал снисходительно. — Вот идиот.

Лэнс стянул шлем и показал язык. 

— Жарко, — пожаловался он. — Поехали отсюда.

Шаттл плавно поднялся в воздух и направился по заданному курсу к еле заметной издалека Красной. Свет ближайшей звезды становился все тусклей, и на Детрид в несколько мгновений опустилась ночь.

Кит посмотрел на датчики скорости и на пейзаж, затем на силуэт Красной. Они летели довольно быстро, но зрительно расстояние до льва не менялось. Кита охватило беспокойство.

— Лэнс, — позвал он. — Тебе не кажется, что мы никуда не летим?

— Быть того не может, — отмахнулся тот, но по тону стало ясно: Киту не показалось. — Система работает без сбоев. — Его голос теперь звучал не так уверенно.

В следующий момент сомнений не осталось. Шаттл затрясло, и Кит вцепился в спинку кресла, пытаясь устоять на ногах.

— Что за хрень! Эй! Пидж, Коран! — до Кита донесся шум помех и эхо искаженного динамиком голоса Лэнса. — Широ! Прием, ребята!

— Приборы не фиксировали ничего. — Он наконец развернулся лицом к панели управления. Лэнс держался в кресле только благодаря ремню безопасности — шаттл качало из стороны в сторону и вертело так, будто их засасывало в воронку. — Что с коммуникатором?

— У меня тишина, — прохрипел Лэнс, оттягивая прижатый к шее ремень. — Твой?

Кит попытался подключиться к каналу связи, но едва не оглох от фонового шипения.

— Широ! — позвал он. — Кто-нибудь, вы нас слышите?

Шаттл перевернуло вокруг оси, и Кит не ударился головой о потолок только чудом — Лэнс успел поймать его.

— Я не могу отключить автопилот. — Лэнс кое-как дотянулся до кнопок, но ничего не менялось. — Что с нашим курсом?!

— Черт его знает! О! Связь!

В динамике послышались обрывки фраз, и Кит нащупал кнопку громкой связи.

— … где?! — это был Широ. — Лэнс, Кит! Ответьте!

Связь более или менее наладилась, и Кит прокричал, снова вцепившись в кресло и локоть Лэнса:

— Шаттл сходит с ума, нам не отключить автопилот!

— Вы далеко от льва? — это была уже Пидж.

— Нет! — ответил Лэнс, все еще пытаясь справиться с системой и перейти на ручное управление. Рычаги двигались вхолостую. — Но мы не приближаемся к ней. Как будто нас вертит по кругу в одной точке.

— Координаты, — выпалила Пидж. — Срочно, пока связь не оборвалась, вас ужасно слыш… слышно!

Помехи снова заглушили часть фразы, и Лэнс, немыслимо изгонувшись, дотянулся до дальней панели управления.

— Только бы дошли, — взмолился он, и в этот момент все лампочки и индикаторы разом погасли, погрузив кабину в непроглядную темноту.

— Что за черт? — ошарашенно сказал Кит. 

Шаттл выровнялся, тряска улеглась, за иллюминатором кабины раскинулось звездное полотно космоса. Панель управления ожила, и шаттл пришел в норму.

— Где мы? — Лэнс отстегнул ремень безопасности и потер шею. — Мы только что были на Детриде, а теперь посреди какой-то туманности?

Кит вгляделся в карту.

— Мы находимся… — Он принялся искать Санкофу и Детрид, но пролистал несколько разворотов карты, прежде чем нашел их. — Мы находимся чуть ли не на другом конце галактики, чувак.

Он снял шлем и стер со лба пот, не зная, что сказать.

— Как мы здесь очутились? — неверяще спросил Лэнс и потянулся к приборной доске. Вопреки ожиданиям, канал связи был чист, никаких помех. — Широ, — позвал Лэнс.

Дисплей замигал и пошел рябью, на короткое мгновение показался вид главного зала управления Замка. Кит успел заметить Широ и, кажется, Ханка, когда экран погас.

— Кит! — голос донесся будто издалека, и Лэнс с надеждой подался вперед.

— Ханк, это Лэнс, как слышно? Ханк?! Нас выкинуло в космос, мы не знаем, как. Сейчас попробуем отправить вам данные.

Кит без особой надежды скопировал показания радара и отправил в Замок. Если им повезет, их найдут довольно скоро.

— И почему я раньше этого не заметила! — с отчаянием воскликнула Пидж, обращаясь явно к кому-то другому, и связь окончательно оборвалась. Мониторы погасли и вывели изображение окружающей их туманности.

— О чем это она? — Лэнс растерянно взглянул на Кита, но тот тоже ничего не понимал.

— Давай попробуем выставить курс на Детрид, — предложил он. Все равно ничего лучше в голову не приходило.

— Как думаешь, Красная скоро нас найдет? — минут через пять нарушил повисшую тишину Лэнс. — Она всегда за тобой прилетала.

— Мы встряли оба, так что вероятность удваивается.

Кит взглянул на показания приборов. Курс установился без проблем, но вот уже пять минут, если верить шаттлу, они двигались вперед, но так и не поменяли местоположения.

— Лэнс, — позвал он. — Посмотри на это.

Тот заглянул через плечо и тихо выругался под нос.

— Мы летим, но, — он сглотнул.

— Но никуда не летим, — закончил его мысль Кит. — И что с картой? Ты видел когда-нибудь такое?

— А с ней что не так? — Лэнс присмотрелся, но покачал головой. — Не понимаю.

— Пять минут назад масштаб был двадцать пять процентов, а сейчас тридцать. 

— Ты что-то увеличил, разве нет? — все еще не понимал он. — Что не так?

— Я ничего не трогал, — возразил Кит. — Оно само?

Лэнс недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Давай подождем.

Кит засек время по таймеру, и пять минут тянулись как неделя. Лэнс нервно разминал пальцы, стянув перчатки, и тер тыльную сторону ладони.

— Проклятые колючки, — под нос пробормотал он, и Кит, вспомнив кое о чем, поискал глазами одну из своих сумок, радуясь, что додумался захватить ее на всякий случай.

— Держи, — он нашарил тюбик с остатками лосьона и бросил его Лэнсу. — Оставь немного мне.

— Ого, спасибо!

В кабине запахло ароматизатором.

— Пять минут прошли, — объявил Кит, и они оба уставились на карту. — Вот видишь?

Он посмотрел на Лэнса — в глазах у того была настоящая паника. 

— Тридцать три процента, — подтвердил он. — Я, конечно, не математик, но ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?

— Или все приборы вышли из строя, и это лучшее, что может произойти, — сказал Кит. — Или мы попали в пространственно-временную петлю.

Шаттл швырнуло в сторону, и Кит больно врезался локтем в стену. 

— Да что происходит?! — в отчаянии воскликнул Лэнс. Его отшвырнуло под кресло, и снятый ранее шлем укатился к контейнерам в углу. — Кит, ты в порядке?

— Да, — он сел, облокотившись спиной к стене. — Посмотри на масштаб, — попросил он.

— Пять… — Лэнс запнулся и подтянулся поближе. — Пятьдесят два процента. Если мы не сошли с ума, пространство вокруг нас сокращается с бешеной скоростью. Что за хрень, Кит?!

Лэнс подполз поближе и с вытаращенными глазами уставился на него. 

— Ты помнишь Улаза? — он словно прочитал мысли.

Кит кивнул. Сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, так, что он чувствовал собственный пульс всем телом. Улаза не стало в считанные мгновения, как и целого куска вселенной, но Кит никогда не думал о том, что с ними произойдет что-то подобное.

— Лэнс, — он взял его за плечи и почувствовал, как того трясет. — Мы как-нибудь выберемся, успокойся, — кажется, он успокаивал себя.

— Да, — тот растерянно кивнул. — До скачка скорость поглощения была куда меньше, — он попытался рассуждать здраво. — Может быть, второго такого перепада не будет, и Красная успеет. Или наши все-таки получили координаты и уже в пути.

Кит кивнул и подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой.

— Что будем делать? — Лэнс сел рядом, плечом к плечу, и подтянул колени к груди. — Может, вылезти наружу и посмотреть?

— Что это даст? — возразил Кит. — К тому же, если шаттл снова тряхнет, где гарантия, что нас снова не раскинет по разным концам галактики. Нет уж.

— Ты прав, — Лэнс вздохнул. Для их положения он оставался удивительно спокоен. Во время боя Кит сотни раз слышал его пронзительные вопли, он шумел даже тогда, когда шутил или пытался подкатывать к очередной красотке, и его спокойствие сейчас скорее пугало, чем успокаивало. — Есть идеи?

— Никаких, — признался Кит. — Разве что ждать?

Еще минут двадцать они, не сговариваясь, делали вид, что все в относительном порядке — Кит то пытался выйти на связь с Замком, то проверял работу системы управления, а Лэнс измерял скорость уменьшения пространства вокруг них так, будто это было его повседневным занятием.

— Пятьдесят восемь процентов, — сказал он наконец. — Если ничего не изменится, то мы просуществуем еще часа три.

Кит замер, прикидывая, и нажал кнопку. Система жизнеобеспечения шаттла тут же отозвалась и вывела на монитор данные.

— Кислород закончится через пять часов при нормальном потреблении, — озвучил он.

Страх подкрадывался очень медленно, все эти простые данные были настолько ужасными, что осознание никак не приходило.

— Тогда лучше воздержаться от пробежек и занятий спортом, — сказал он и вернулся к своему месту у стены.

— Да ты остряк, — покачал головой Лэнс и снова сел рядом. — Может, еще и не дышать?

Кит не ответил. Еще несколько часов назад он думал о том, как они будут вместе делить украденную у Ханка земную еду после простенькой успешной миссии. Лэнс бы радовался и нес чушь, а Кит слушал бы его смех и делал вид, что ему все равно, и это вовсе не делает его хоть капельку счастливей. На деле у них оставалось немного глупой надежды и чуть больше трех часов — вдвоем, если это имело какое-то значение.

Он посмотрел на счетчик — полчаса на этот раз пролетели незаметно, и по спине прошел озноб. Все то время, что они были в космосе, он, оказывается, не терял уверенности, что с ним ничего не случится — всегда были Красная, Широ, Аллура с ее магией, и удивительное возвращение Широ, казавшееся чудом, только укрепило веру: ничего не случится. 

— Знаешь, — начал он вслух, и Лэнс, смотревший до этого в одну точку, вздрогнул и обернулся. Его лицо было совсем рядом, расстояние в две ладони. — Что если сигнал так и не дошел до них?

— Вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят, ты же знаешь, — мягко ответил Лэнс.

— Да, и в этот раз никакого чуда может не случиться. Я только сейчас по-настоящему понял это, хотя был уверен, что не жду от жизни ничего хорошего.

— Одинокий одиночка Кит оказался не таким реалистом, как думал? — Лэнс грустно улыбнулся.

— Выходит, так.

Признаваться в чувствах в предсмертные минуты — клише в стиле фильмов, которые любил Лэнс, и Кит никогда не допускал даже мысли, что ему самому когда-нибудь захочется сделать что-то подобное. Он взглянул на время. На то, чтобы решиться, оставалось еще около трех часов. А если их спасут раньше, и все останется тайной, то Кит уверует в каких-нибудь богов и их волю. Решено.

— Кит, — позвал его Лэнс. — Я долго думал кое о чем. — Он замялся и отвел взгляд, взъерошил себе волосы, но все-таки повернулся обратно и посмотрел в глаза. — Сейчас уже нечего терять, и если тебе что-то не понравится, то мы хотя бы подеремся напоследок, да?

— Лэнс, к чему…

Он не договорил: Лэнс наклонился вперед и явно стараясь не зажмуриться накрыл его рот своим. Поцелуй длился несколько секунд, теплый, неумелый и неожиданно нежный.

— К тому, что я влюблен в тебя уже дофига времени, — просто признался Лэнс, не отстраняясь далеко. — Наверное, лучше момента спалиться и не придумаешь. А теперь можешь драться, если хочешь.

С этим признанием было примерно так же, как и с осознанием скорого конца. Мысли превратились в слова, слова рассыпались на буквы — Кит ничего не понимал. Думать и анализировать — это никогда не было его фишкой. Лэнс послушно подался вперед, стоило только потянуть его на себя, и Кит сам поцеловал его.

Никто из них толком не умел ничего, это стало ясно с первых секунд, но от бешеной энергии, бившей через край, просто вело, и Кит дал себе волю. Три часа — слишком мало, чтобы тратить их на бессмысленные рассуждения. Лэнс обхватил его за шею и тихонько застонал, не разрывая поцелуя — Кит случайно укусил его за губу. Можно, теперь можно — это была единственная связная мысль, все остальное потонуло в ощущениях. Пальцы Лэнса в собственных волосах, жар его тела — Кит не контролировал свои руки, просто тянулся всюду и наконец добрался до поясницы, незакрытой доспехом. Лэнс прогнулся в его руках и прижался всем телом. Доспехи с отвратительным звуком скрипнули, и Кит раздраженно разорвал бесконечный поцелуй.

Лэнс молча принялся расстегивать крепления нагрудника и справился первый. Наручи и наколенники со стуком валились на пол шаттла, и Кит, отказываясь отпускать Лэнса, возился со своим доспехом до тех пор, пока чужие пальцы не пришли ему на помощь.

— Или сюда, — позвал он, хотя Лэнс никуда и не отходил, и взял его острое лицо в ладони. — Я в тебя тоже. Наверное, можно было и не говорить, но все-таки.

Лэнс обалдело распахнул глаза и, поймав ладонь Кита, поднес ко рту. Костяшки обожгло горячим дыханием, а в груди сдавило от новой волны дурацких эмоций — ему никогда в жизни не целовали руки, и теперь это почему-то казалось важным и невероятным.

— Я бы в жизни не догадался, — признался Лэнс сорвавшимся голосом. — Ни за что на свете, придурок. 

Он покачал головой, зачем-то вытер глаза и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Кит коротко вдохнул, когда в рот скользнул язык, и усадил Лэнса на себя, крепко прижимая крепче. Тот был как пьяный, все пытался оторваться от губ и как будто не мог, начиная снова и снова.

— Лэнс, — успел вставить Кит. — Почему…

— Да? — тот наконец остановился. Губы саднило, и Кит не сдержал улыбки.

— Почему ты как солнечная система? — Он уткнулся губами в подбородок и почувствовал, как Лэнс смеется.

Он просто притянул его к себе и с серьезным выражением посмотрел в глаза.

— Потому что я постоянно верчусь вокруг тебя, — проникновенно сказал он и крепко поцеловал.

Кит никогда бы не подумал, что за несколько часов до своего конца он может искренне смеяться, как сумасшедший. Смех распирал изнутри, с какой-то невероятной легкостью, Кит чувствовал, что щеки залило краской, и никак не мог остановиться.

— Чего ты ржешь? — выдохнул Лэнс, но сам не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

— Ты долго придумывал эту ужасную загадку? — наконец смог заговорить Кит. 

— Ага, — Лэнс наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу. — Когда понял, что пропал. — Он замолчал и как будто прикинул в уме. — Где-то на первой неделе в команде Вольтрона до меня дошло. А началось, по-моему… — Он коротко поцеловал в губы. — Когда ты лучше всех прошел первый симулятор в Гарнизоне, и я решил, что ты мой заклятый враг?

Кит моргнул, силясь вспомнить.

— Лэнс, — он прижал его к себе еще крепче, будто тот мог куда-то пропасть. — Это же первый семестр первого курса?

— Ну да, — Лэнс уткнулся носом в макушку и горячо задышал. — Но ты не волнуйся, я все это время был уверен, что просто ненавижу тебя.

— А я понял три дня назад, — признался он. — Только это ничего не меняет.

— Да, — севшим голосом сказал Лэнс. — Хотя, конечно, ты мог бы влюбиться и пораньше, из вежливости, — все-таки пошутил он, и Кит улыбнулся.

Все могло быть иначе, если бы не тысяча “если” — и поцелуи, и объятия, и просто время друг с другом, и жизнь бы казалась совсем другой, но в этой реальности они умудрились выяснить все за несколько часов до того, как все потеряет смысл. Кит не собирался тратить эти несчастные три часа впустую.

— Как думаешь, — начал он. — Другие мы из параллельной реальности оказались умней и быстрей? — Он приподнялся и прижался губами к горячей щеке Лэнса, ведя к подбородку.

— Я же говорил, что наверняка есть мир, где ты не такой тормоз, — хрипло отозвался Лэнс и крепко вцепился пальцами в плечи Кита. — А в какой-нибудь другой мы наверняка десять лет как женаты и разводим кашемировых овец на ферме.

Голос дрогнул, и Лэнс, тяжело дыша, запустил руку Киту в волосы и сильно потянул, заставляя откинуть голову назад.

— Почему это овец, — бездумно возразил Кит и прикусил губу, когда Лэнс прижался губами к кадыку. Это были уже совсем другие поцелуи, от них не хотелось плакать и смеяться от счастья, от них хотелось вообще не думать ни о чем, а только чувствовать Лэнса всем телом. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, и Лэнс послушался. — Сколько у нас точно времени?

Тот обернулся на карту.

— Осталось сорок процентов. Это примерно два сорок.

— Есть идея. — Кит сел прямо и подхватил потерявшего равновесие Лэнса под лопатки. — Я не хочу умирать девственником.

Лицо Лэнса заалело, он широко распахнул синие глаза и очень неубедительно изобразил насмешливый тон:

— Я так и знал, что ты у нас невинный цветочек.

— Как будто ты — нет, — фыркнул Кит и, не дав ответить, поцеловал его, глубоко и долго, пока Лэнс окончательно не расслабился в его руках, целуя в ответ — жадно, жарко, так, что все смешалось в одно — клацанье зубов, вдохи, случайные укусы и бешеный стук сердца.

Кит оттянул воротник костюма Лэнса и с силой втянул кожу в рот так, что тот со свистом вдохнул и подался бедрами навстречу. У него стояло так, что Кит ощущал это кожей, несмотря на два слоя мешавшего теперь костюма. Он на ощупь нашел почти незаметную молнию и рванул за язычок, распахивая куртку на груди. Кит оторвался от шеи и потянул ткань в разные стороны — из-под черноты показлось смуглое стройное тело, и он сразу же уткнулся лицом в солнечное сплетение, вдыхая запах. Он слепо нашарил губами сосок и накрыл ртом, чувствуя, как он твердеет под языком. Лэнс громко застонал, не сдерживаясь, и Кит готов был поклясться, что с ним никогда не случалось ничего круче этого. По бокам и пояснице зашарили горячие руки. Лэнс задрал куртку на спине — по голой коже повеяло прохладным воздухом, и Кита затрясло от ощущений.

Он с трудом оторвался от груди Лэнса, и тот послушно стянул куртку, отбрасывая куда-то к креслу.

— Ты тоже, — хрипло попросил он и сам помог Киту.

Избавившись хотя бы от верха, он оглядел застывшего перед ним Лэнса — смело расправленные плечи, поблескивающие от пота изгибы мышц, худая грудь и красивые ключицы. Если бы у Кита было время, он выучил бы это тело наизусть, так, что в абсолютной темноте безошибочно знал, где целовать и трогать, чтобы довести Лэнса до края.

Он провел раскрытыми ладонями от груди до бедер и развел затянутые в узкие штанины ноги Лэнса чуть шире и, осмелев совсем, положил ладонь поверх члена. Пальцы нащупали влажную ткань, Лэнс прерывисто выдохнул и быстро прикусил ладонь, глотая стон. Кит вдруг почувствовал, как у него самого в штанах стало невыносимо тесно, и как мокрая ткань липнет к собственному члену. Он умрет гораздо раньше, если они ничего не сделают прямо сейчас.

Кит подтянул его еще ближе и, непроизвольно качнув бедрами, с облегчением прижался стояком к тощей заднице Лэнса. Тот ахнул и согнулся так, чтобы достать губами до уха.

— Кит, — сбивчиво забормотал он. — Кит, Кит, господи, Кит.

Руки сами собой съехали с талии вниз, и Кит подхватил Лэнса под ягодицы.

— Да? — шепотом спросил он и запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Да, — не задумываясь, согласился Лэнс. — Да, да, сто раз да.

Он закусил губу и улыбнулся, как безумный, подаваясь в прикосновение всем телом, а потом наклонился и горячо прошептал на ухо:

— У нас нет смазки. Я и так согласен, если что. — Кита снова тряхнуло, когда до него дошел смысл. — Только я тоже хочу. Потом, — почти попросил Лэнс, и от его откровенности голова пошла кругом. 

— Я люблю тебя, — невпопад сказал Кит и, не давая ответить, продолжил: — Конечно. И у нас есть лосьон.

Лэнс, раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, отстранился и ошалело заморгал.

— В той сумке, — хрипло пробормотал Кит, спихивая его с себя. Ноги затекли, и как только тот неловко поднялся, он сел поудобнее, привалившись к стене голой спиной, и расстегнул молнию на штанах. Приспуская их с бедер, он чуть не застонал от удовольствия и крепко перехватил свой член у основания. В свой первый раз хотелось продержаться чуть больше пяти секунд, хотя на это он не особо надеялся. Лэнс несколько раз споткнулся, пока шел, уронил сумку, но все-таки вытащил остатки лосьона и бросил его на ходу. Без слов стянув с себя штаны и трусы, он остановился на мгновение перед Китом, ослепительно голый и возбужденный до чертиков, а потом опустился на колени и обхватил губами головку члена, всего на пару секунд, но их хватило, чтобы Кита затрясло.

— Нет, — он только и смог, что помотать головой.

Лэнс широко улыбнулся, довольный, и снова сел ему на колени. Кит, не очень представляя, что именно надо делать, выдавил лосьон на пальцы и завел руку за спину Лэнсу, доверяя своей интуиции. Хоть когда-то она должна была приносить пользу.

— Да, да, все правильно, ковбой, — нервно рассмеялся Лэнс над ухом. — Я не стеклянный.

Кит кивнул и без особых сомнений скользнул пальцем внутрь. Лэнс зашипел, но хлопнул по руке, как только Кит попытался отстраниться.

— Не смей, — он укусил его за ухо и тут же лизнул. — Думаешь, я буду над тобой так трястись, — неубедительно подколол он, но это подействовало.

Если бы у них было время, Кит делал бы все это медленно, осторожно, затащив Лэнса в постель. Оставалось надеяться, что все это произошло хотя бы с другими Китом и Лэнсом, которые соображали быстрей и были более везучими.

— Давай, — поторопил Лэнс, размазывая лосьон и смазку по члену Кита.. — У нас нет вечности, если ты вдруг забыл.

Кит вытащил пальцы, подхватил его, приподнимая выше, и Лэнс медленно с выдохом опустился на член, упрямо не останавливаясь до самого конца. Кит уткнулся ему в грудь, пытаясь не шевелиться, чтобы дать тому привыкнуть, но голова шла кругом — от стиснувшего со всех сторон жара, от сбивчивого дыхания над ухом, от влажной кожи под губами.

Лэнс отмер и взял лицо Кита в ладони, притягивая к себе.

— Как ты? — глупо спросил Кит.

— Охрененно, — Лэнс сморгнул с ресниц влагу и выдохнул Киту в рот: — Погнали.

Он крепко обнял за шею и приподнялся вверх, и Кит обхватил его за пояс, поддерживая. Между ними не оставалось ничего, кроме дыхания. Лэнс двигался все быстрей и быстрей, тихо стонал на ухо, и теперь Кит слышал не только боль, но настоящее удовольствие. Он качнул бедрами навстречу, и они оба громко выдохнули, поймав ритм друг друга.

— Черт, Кит, — зашептал Лэнс ему в рот. — Это круто, обязательно попробуй.

— Ты хоть потрахаться без своих шуточек можешь? — со смехом простонал Кит, вскидывая бедра.

Лэнс каждый раз сжимался вокруг него, и Кит поражался, как он вообще продержался так долго, не кончив в тот момент, когда вставил в него свой член.

— Тебе нравится, когда я шучу, — Лэнс снова опустился вниз и коротко всхлипнул. — А если серьезно, то есть идея.

— Давай, — Кит укусил его за плечо и припал губами к шее.

— Давай так до самого конца, — Лэнс наклонился и поцеловал в губы. — По очереди. Если уж сдохнуть, то хотя бы во время секса.

Осознание, что им остается все меньше и меньше, и никто так и не нашел их до сих пор, уже не пугало — он просто жалел. Всех упущенных моментов, которых не случилось и которых уже не случится. Того, что он не увидит не то что спасение вселенной — даже засосов, оставленных им самим на шее Лэнса. 

— Давай, — сказал он. — Никто не сможет сказать о нас, что мы плохо кончили.

Лэнс взвыл, уткнувшись лбом в висок и тяжело дыша. Его мелко трясло от смеха.

— Где было твое чувство юмора все это время?! — прерывисто спросил он, срываясь на короткие стоны.

— Как будто я шучу, — в тон отозвался Кит и с силой потянул Лэнса на себя, вбиваясь внутрь. 

На мгновение стало тяжело дышать, и Лэнс крепко стиснул его в объятиях, будто боялся отпустить.

— Кит, — бездумно позвал Лэнс, и в этот самый момент тело будто сошло с ума. Кит выгнулся и не сумел сдержать стона, кончая внутрь. Перед глазами пошли разноцветные пятна, и проморгавшись, он увидел краем глаза таймер. Ему казалось, что прошло полчаса, но цифры показывали всего четыре минуты. — Эй.

Кит осторожно выскользнул из него и потянулся рукой к стоящему члену, перепачканному смазкой. Стоило коснуться, как Лэнс выгнулся и громко застонал в тот самый момент, когда неподвижный шаттл снова тряхнуло.

Кончить Лэнс не успел.

Кабину наполнило треском, и в следующий момент сквозь помехи из динамика раздался чей-то далекий голос.

— Мы поймали сигнал! — кажется, это орал Ханк. 

Лэнс подскочил, как ужаленный, и путаясь в ногах, подобрал с пола свои форменные штаны.

— Ханк! — Кит, на ходу застегивая ширинку, подбежал к панели управления. — Мы здесь! Ты нас слышишь?

Треск стихал, и через несколько секунд из динамика полились голоса.

— Кит, это ты! Вы еще живы?!

— Конечно, — возмутился Кит. — Где вы?

Он поспешно отправил новые данные радара, пока Лэнс пытался одеться.

— Где Лэнс? — это была уже Пидж. — Мы только слышали, как он кричал, когда попытались наладить связь.

— Лэнс в порядке? — перебила Аллура. — Он не ранен?!

— Лэнс в полном порядке, дамы, — наверное, он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно, но хриплый голос звучал так, будто его и вправду ранили.

— Есть! — Широ тоже был там. — Мы получили ваши координаты, сколько же они шли.

— Держитесь, мы уже… — шаттл снова заходил ходуном, будто попал в поток воздуха, и связь с шипением прервалась.

— Черт подери! — выругался Лэнс. Вид у него был неописуемый. — А я уже было понадеялся, что…

Туманность впереди будто подернуло пеленой, и шаттл завертело так, что все перевернулось вверх дном. Контейнеры с лязгом разлетелись во все стороны, снося все на своем пути, и Кит еле удержался за подлокотник кресла, когда заметил перед ними зависший в невесомости валун. И еще один. И еще. В тот самый момент, когда обшивку шаттла протаранило обломком, все снова погрузилось во тьму. Кажется, это конец, отстраненно подумал Кит.

***

— Вот они!

Кит пришел в себя, не понимая, где он. Рядом тихо застонал Лэнс. Значит, они живы. И если Киту не показалось, вдали он услышал знакомые голоса своей команды.

Он открыл глаза и увидел разбитый вдребезги шаттл. Между двух контейнеров с травой, чудом уцелевших, нашелся Лэнс. 

— Живой, — выдохнул тот и обмяк, пристроив голову на обломок кресла пилота.

— Вы ранены? — голос Широ донесся откуда-то сбоку, и Кит обнаружил чудом уцелевший динамик, висящий на разноцветных проводах.

— Мы живы, — выдохнул он и слабо улыбнулся Лэнсу.

Чудо все-таки произошло.

Где-то рядом зашумел двигатель, и через несколько минут кто-то выдернул покореженную дверь люка. Внутрь заглянули Широ и Ханк и, едва не столкнувшись лбами, с облегчением кивнули друг другу.

— Наконец-то!

— Где вы были все это время? — ошарашенно спросила Пидж, как только им удалось вылезти наружу. Кит прислушался к ощущениям — кажется, все кости были целы.

— Где-то на другом конце галактики, — простонал Лэнс, сделав шаг. 

— Ноги не держат? — обеспокоенно спросил Ханк, но Лэнс отвел взгляд и показал большой палец. 

— Все отлично. Жизнь прекрасна.

— Как так вышло, вас не было почти пять дней, — Широ с беспокойством всматривался им обоим в лица, а потом осторожно приобнял за плечи. — Мы думали, что уже не успеем ничем помочь.

— Что?

— Какие пять дней? — Кит никак не мог увязать все события в одну цепочку. 

Он взглянул на пустоши Дитрета и с удивлением понял: был день. Красная впереди так и стояла безмолвным силуэтом, освещенная скупыми лучами.

— Нас не было часа два с половиной, — возразил Лэнс, садясь с чужой помощью в шаттл. — Какие еще пять дней? Нас отбросило в космос, ребят, вы что! В какую-то туманность, и пространство вокруг куда-то исчезало, и… Хватит смотреть на меня, как на идиота.

— Так и было, — поддержал Кит. — Какая-то пространственно-временная аномалия. 

Красная приближалась, и Кит почувствовал легкую обиду. Могла бы и прилететь.

— Нам столько нужно вам рассказать, — вдохнула Пидж.

***

— Помните того дроида? — они успели прийти в себя и теперь сидели в комнате отдыха вместе со всеми. Киту было плевать на дроида, он то и дело смотрел на Лэнса по правую сторону от себя и никак не мог понять, все ли с ним хорошо. Едва они с Лэнсом оказались в Замке на Санкофе, их отправили на восстановительный сон в капсулы, и поговорить наедине так и не удалось. Все, что произошло в шаттле, волновало Кита куда больше. Например, что об этом думает Лэнс и как им теперь быть. 

— Ханк обнаружил кое-что, что я не заметила, — тем временем призналась Пидж. — Скрытая карта памяти, как я ее пропустила, ума не приложу. Там были все ответы на вопросы, правда, мы и сами до всего дошли еще вместе с вами.

— Тайна истребителей-невидимок раскрыта? — спросил Лэнс.

— Да, но речь не об этом, — поддержал Ханк. — Мы нашли важную информацию для отрядов, которые планировали отправить на Дитрет за травой.

— Карта с предупреждением об аномальной зоне. — Пидж раздосадованно наморщила нос. — В нее вы и попали. Если б я только нашла эту штуку сразу! Простите?

— Не знаю, как Кит, — начал Лэнс, потирая коленку. — Но я, так и быть, отпускаю тебе твои грехи. Там было не так уж и плохо, в той галактике.

Кит почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.

— Все в порядке, Пидж, — сказал он, стараясь не выдать волнения. — Правда. Лучше скажи, как вы нас нашли?

Эта часть, похожа, нравилась всем куда больше. Аллура тихо улыбалась, оглядывая собравшихся, а Коран довольно подкручивал усы.

— После того, как мы потеряли связь, Пидж расшифровала новую информацию, так что у нас были данные про эту аномалию. По крайней мере, про промежутки между периодами активности, — начал объяснять Широ. — Понятия не имею, как они это сделали, но она и Коран отследили вас и сумели создать что-то типа связи между вашим местом и Дитретом.

— Долго объяснять, и вы все равно не поймете, — Ханк избавил их от непонятных лекций. — Если очень коротко, то мы привязали вас. Поэтому нам удалось даже добраться до вас по связи. Правда, сигнал опять пропал на сутки, и мы уже решили, что затея провалилась. Но нет, вас все-таки выкинуло обратно, хэппи-энд.

Кит ошарашенно пытался понять все это. Постичь загадки космоса он даже не пытался, но то, как Пидж, Ханк и Коран умудрялись додумываться до таких вещей поражало его до глубины души.

— Вы крутые, ребята, — с чувством сказал Лэнс. — Спасибо.

— Вам тоже спасибо, — наконец сказала Аллура. — Несмотря ни на что, вы привезли ллюсарию для очистительных систем. Пока вас не было, нам удалось поместить в криокапсулы все племя виллеров и начать сборку системы фильтров. Остается только добавить туда обработанный мох.

— Класс, — радостно улыбнулся Лэнс. — А с невидимками что?

— А, это, — вспомнила Пидж. — Кит сказал тогда про сопротивление в атмосфере Санкофы, и мы попробовали воздействовать на жидкий цирин разреженным воздухом. Это оказалось до обидного просто — он и правда становится способен отражать… — она осеклась, глядя на сникшего Лэнса.

— Пидж, — он покачал головой. — Ты ужасно умная. Скажи в двух словах?

— Короче, — она вздохнула. — Жидкий цирин плюс разреженный воздух плюс низкая температура равно прозрачная мантия-невидимка. 

— Вот теперь понятно. — Лэнс тут же гордо надулся. — Вот почему Красная спалила это все в два счета!

— Именно.

— Непонятным остается только один момент. Кто в итоге отправил сигнал о помощи?

Все посмотрели на Широ и пожали плечами.

— Кто-то, кто хотел помочь виллерам, — озвучил очевидное Ханк.

— Кто-то, у кого есть техника, — добавила Аллура.

— Это случайно не тот “кто-то”, кого мы все подозреваем, но никак не решаемся назвать вслух, потому что у Широ аллергия на одно его имя?

Широ опасно прищурился.

— Кто-то, кому я хотел бы бы оторвать голову вне зависимости от реальности? 

— Но зачем ему работать на галра? — спросил с сомнением Коран. 

— А может, он и не работал. Может, он как обычно знал больше других? — вдруг сказал Лэнс, потряс руками, копируя повадки, и с акцентом добавил: — В этой р-реальности вероятность победы команды Вольтр-р-рона двести пр-р-роцентов. А?

Засмеялись все, даже Широ.

***

Кит в нерешительности постоял у дверей в комнату Лэнса и все-таки постучал. Стояла уже глубокая ночь, а тот так и не появился, и Кит решил пойти поговорить первым.

Лэнс открыл сразу, будто ждал у самых дверей.

— Привет, — тут же замялся он и пропустил Кита внутрь. Взгляд зацепился за знакомые красные тапочки.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел Лэнсу в глаза. Тот смутился, но выдержал взгляд и, явно нервничая, подтянул воротник куртки. Кит не удержался и осторожно поймал ткань пальцами, оттягивая в сторону. На шее красовалось багровое пятно. Все-таки увидел, как и мечтал.

— Я только хотел сказать, — начал Кит, чувствуя, что растеряет весь запал, если не скажет прямо сейчас. — Все, что там было. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. 

Лэнс громко выдохнул.

— Слава богам! — он даже запрокинул голову назад. — Я-то боялся, что это было от безнадеги. Знаешь, острый момент, адреналин, предсмертный бред…

Кит просто заткнул ему рот, целуя, и Лэнс послушно ответил.

— Вопросов нет, — улыбнулся он. — Хотя…

Кит насторожился.

— Помнишь, когда шаттл чуть не разгерметизировался?

— Да.

— Нашли шлемы, похоже, вылетели вместе с каким-то хламом прямо в ту туманность.

— Вроде бы, да, но ты к чему? — Кит порой совсем не понимал ход его мыслей.

Лэнс подошел поближе, и стало видно несколько бледных веснушек на его загорелом лице. Синие глаза смеялись, несмотря на абсолютно серьезное выражение лица.

— Как думаешь, вокруг них все-таки образуются звезды? И если да, то вдруг там уже прошло сто лет, и они готовы?

Кит закатил глаза. Лэнса ничего не меняло, даже угроза смерти — и это, пожалуй, главное, что Кит в нем любил. Помимо всего остального.

— Конечно, Лэнс, твое личное созвездие, — заверил он и обнял его.

— Отлично, название, так и быть, придумаешь ты. — Он щекотно задышал над ухом, и Кит поежился.

— А еще знаешь, что? — уже гораздо ниже спросил он, и по спине снова пробежали мурашки. Только уже по совсем другому поводу. 

— Жги.

— Ты мне кое-что должен. 

Оказывается, Кит ужасно не любил оставаться в долгу. Он взглянул на Лэнса и запустил ладони ему под куртку.

— Могу отдать. С процентами.

А над названием и думать было нечего. В какой-то из сотен реальностей где-то посреди галактики с искривленным временем наверняка уже сияло новое маленькое созвездие. Может быть, когда-нибудь его откроют даже на Земле.


End file.
